Soul Society's True Goddess: The Rescue arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Revised for a second time because I'm removing Hotaru from this fic and including a Hitsukarin minor pairing.
1. Prologue: Shunshin Yoruichi, Dances

SailorStar9: Figured it was about time I restarted this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances!

* * *

The bandaged and imprisoned Renji was lying on the bed in his prison cell. "Zabimaru." he looked at his manifested Zanpakutō.

"You're still on your back?" Saru chided.

"Freaking pathetic, man." Hebi mocked.

"First time in ages that you come out." Renji sighed. "And that's what you say? Ain't you got something more comforting to say?"

"I have already recovered." Saru replied. "I can fight anytime. Now it is your turn."

"Quit lying around hand heal up already." Hebi snapped. "Let me fight that Zangetsu bastard."

"The next time, I..." Saru assured.

"I..." Hebi added.

"Win!" both Zanpakutō chorused.

"Idiot." Renji look away. "What, were you napping or something? He ain't my enemy anymore."

"I see." Saru noted. "Then, who is your enemy? Whom will you fight now?" receiving no answer, the Zanpakutō vanished.

* * *

Back at the Senzaikyū...

"No choice then." Byakuya noted. "Before you become intoxicated by your own power, I shall show you a decisive power gap that you could not overcome in a millennium of struggle."

"It's not use, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "Run!"

"Scatter..." Byakuya was ready to release his blade. "You!" he glared, finding his Zanpakutō sealed by a strip of cloth.

"Long time no see, Byakuya-boy." Yoruichi taunted.

"Shihōin Yoruichi." Byakuya recognized the former Onmitsukidō commander.

"Who is that?" Hanataro asked. "I don't know her."

"No," Rukia corrected. "I've heard that name before. If I remember..."

"Former Supreme Commander of the Onmitsukidō, as well as Corps Commander of the 2nd Squad therefore, the Corrections Corps, Shihōin Yoruichi. I have not seen that face in a long time. You have hidden your whereabouts for over a century. I considered you long dead.

"Yoruichi-san." Ichigo addressed the woman. "You came to help me, didn't you? Thanks. But sorry, I need you to move outta the way. I have to take this guy down."

"Take him down?" Yoruichi echoed. "You? Take him down? Fool." she rebuked, flash-stepping in front of Ichigo and stabbed him in his barely healed wound with a quick-working anesthetic.

"Medicine?" Ukitake recognized as Yoruichi let the unconscious teen fall over her shoulder. "Piercing Point or Collapsing Point, you pounded some kind of powerful anesthetic directly into his internal organs. What are you going to do with him, Yoruichi?"

"Whatever, you are going to try, it is useless." Byakuya declared. "You cannot escape from here."

"Oh?" Yoruichi mocked. "You've learned to talk big, haven't you, Byakuya-boy? Was there even one time you could beat me in tag?"

"In that case, shall we see..." Byakuya frowned and the two adversaries began their Shunpo cat-and-mouse tag. "Did you think you could escape me with such sluggish Shunpo?" he inquired, catching up with Yoruichi at the last minute and slashed the woman with Senbonzakura.

"Did you think you could capture me with such sluggish Shunpo?" Yoruichi mocked back, dodging the attack and landing on Byakuya's arm. "Three days." she leapt onto the Senzaikyū's roof. "Within three days, I will make this boy stronger than you. Selfish as it may be, until then, we will take leave from the fight. Follow us if you wish. Shunshin Yoruichi is still far from being caught by the likes of you. Ukitake." she called out. " _That girl_ has returned." with that, she vanished.

"She got away." Ukitake peered at the rapidly vanishing Yoruichi. "Where are you going, Byakuya?" he asked when the 6th Division Captain walked off. "You came to arrest the ryoka, didn't you?"

"I have lost interest." Byakuya replied. "Do with them what you will."

"He's just as spoiled as ever." Ukitake sighed.

"Rukia!" Hanataro hurried over when Rukia finally fainted from the release of the intense reiatsu.

 _With Byakuya gone, the strings of tension holding her up must have snapped._ Ukitake realized. "Sentarou, Kiyone!" he shouted to his two 3rd Seats. "Get out here!"

"You called for us, Captain?" the two 3rd Seats were instantly in front of him.

"So you _did_ follow me." Ukitake remarked. "How long were you there?"

"Since you sighed and stopped Captain Kuchiki, Captain." Sentarou replied.

"So, basically, from the beginning." Ukitake realized. "Didn't I tell you not to come since it was dangerous?"

"Forgive me, sir." Sentarou saluted. "I have such respect for you that I couldn't keep from secretly following."

"That's not fair, Kotsubaki!" Kiyone retorted. "Captain, I did so, as well. I am the one who respects you more."

"Ok, fine." Ukitake cut in before the pair's argument could escalate. "Anyway, Kiyone, contact 4th Squad. We have one possible fatal injury. Have them send an advance rescue unit urgently. Sentarou, you put Kuchiki back into her cell. 'Why are you helping us?'" he finished the question Hanataro wanted to ask. "Of course I will help. Since we don't know who killed Aizen, there is a high possibility that you, outsiders have information about the killer. We cannot kill you without investigating. And more importantly, even if your methods are wrong, you tried to rescue my subordinate from her cell. How could I ever let such people die?"

* * *

Somewhere else...

"Yes, sir." in Shinigami garb, Orihime reported to Umesada Toshimori. "There was no one in this direction."

"That so?" Umesada noted. "You guys go to East 2nd Avenue. Those ryoka are cunning." he directed his team elsewhere. "Don't let them get away. By the way, you two..." he peered closer. "Both look unfamiliar to me. Are you new?"

Before Orihime could answer, Umesada was called away by his team.

With Umesada's group gone, both Ishida and Orihime walked off, not noticing that they were being trailed by 12th Division Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

* * *

"I suppose this is the price for keeping my distance from combat for a hundred years." Yoruichi noted, panting for breath after putting Ichigo back on the blanket when they returned to the cave they were once in. "I didn't imagine I'd lose my breath from just one or two hundred continuous Shunpo. I sure have become weak. "You're awake, Ichigo." she spotted the awakening teenager after night fell.

"Where is this?" Ichigo stirred. "Why?" he glared at the Flash Goddess. "Why did you bring only me back? I'm the one who was most likely to survive if left there. Now Ganju and Hanataro... and Rukia will all be killed."

"Don't be so full of yourself." Yoruichi was unfazed. "Not one person could survive against Byakuya." with a flick of her wrist, she sent Ichigo landing on his back. "Don't make a fuss. Are you trying to open your wound that just finally closed? Carrying one person was my maximum in order to escape Byakuya for certain."

"Then, why not leave me and take Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Certainly, there was no one there at that moment who had a possibility of defeating Byakuya." Yoruichi admitted. "But you alone, hold that possibility. I brought you back because that is what I felt. Not to mention, Ukitake was there. He is Rukia's immediate commanding officer and a duty-bound man. I know he wouldn't recklessly kill anyone who'd come to save Rukia, even if they are enemies. He, out of all people, should also recognize Tula's reiatsu. So Ichigo, do not worry. Stay here and get stronger. As you are now, you cannot defeat Byakuya. But I will train you so you can defeat him. And once more, save everyone with your own hand."

* * *

"How is the pain from your wound?" Yoruichi asked, bringing Ichigo to the underground cavern.

"A lot better than before." Ichigo replied.

"We have no time to wait for your full recovery." Yoruichi stated. "You may feel pain, but you'll have to do it anyway."

"But I almost feel like I've been here before." Ichigo looked around at the desert-like landscape.

"You're the first stranger to be let in here." Yoruichi declared. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Whatever." Ichigo shrugged, bringing out his Zanpakutō. "No time, right? Let's get started already."

"Then, let me ask you." Yoruichi posted a question. "Have you realized that Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type Zanpakutō?"

"Full-time released..." Ichigo looked closely at his blade. "Sounds like Zaraki Kenpachi. I thought it was weird because the shape was so different from everyone else's. And it doesn't change shape even when I call its name."

"So you didn't realize." Yoruichi sighed. "Then, you don't know Zangetsu has another stage that can be released? Not only Zangetsu, all Zanpakutō actually have two possible stages of release. We call the first stage 'Shikai', and the second release 'Bankai'. The ability to achieve these two releases is one of the required conditions for becoming a captain. The Gotei 13 Squad Captains, except for one, have all achieved this Bankai. In the long history of Soul Society, Zaraki Kenpachi is the only one who has attained the rank of Captain without achieving Bankai or even knowing his Zanpakutō's name. That shows how big a factor his combat ability and attachment to fighting was for the Gotei 13. Having fought him, you should know better than anyone. The difference in combat ability between Shikai and Bankai of the same Zanpakutō, while differs on an individual's nature and degree of training, can generally be thought as being five to ten times greater. Because of that, it requires over ten years of training, even for talented people. But there is a way; it is fraught with peril, but through a completely different method. I'm going to make you achieve Bankai in three days." she held out three fingers.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Kon: 11th Squad, 5th Officer, Ayasegawa Yumichika! Narcissist!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Orihime and Uryū continue towards Rukia's location, but are accosted by Aramaki Makizō, a Shinigami of the Eleventh Division. Some Twelfth Division members arrive to help, but Mayuri, who has made them into human bombs, detonates them. Orihime uses her powers to protect Uryū and herself from the explosions, and Mayuri expresses his wish to experiment on Orihime. Uryū begins to fight Mayuri, but is quickly disabled by the paralyzing abilities of Mayuri's Zanpakutō when his lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Nemu, uses her body to hold down Uryū. Mayuri then reveals that he has experimented on many other Quincy, including Uryū's grandfather, Ishida Sōken, and was responsible for his death. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Despicable Shinigami

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: The Despicable Shinigami

* * *

Later that night...

"Hey, you two!" a drunken Aramaki Makizō stumbled out of a cross-section and stopping Ishida and Orihime. "Wait just a minute. What're you two doing in a place like this? What Squad are you?

"11th Squad." Ishida replied.

"That's weird." Aramaki noted. "I'm in 11th Squad too, but this is the first I've heard that there're boneheads who walk around without Zanpakutō, in combat-specialist 11th Squad. This is a 12th Squad patch, not one of ours." he grabbed Orihime's Shihakushō to reveal the cartoonish skull-shaped pattern patch sewn within it. "Of course you wouldn't know that. Who the hell are you two?"

"That was close, you two." one of the Squad 12th Shinigami remarked, his partner having knocked Aramaki out with a wooden stick. "Are you hurt? Of all things, to suspect a comrade... what a jerk."

"This guy is drunk." another member prodded Aramaki.

"Thank you very much." Orihime bowed.

"It's nothing." the third member assured. "It's a matter of course for 12th Squad comrades to help each other."

"These guys just look for any excuse to come next door and mess with us." the first Squad 12 Shinigami snorted. "When you're in a hurry, it's no surprise to forget your sword once or twice. Come on. We'll escort you to the squad building."

"Inoue, get away!" Ishida realized it had been a trap and barely managed to get Orihime away from the explosion.

"Bad boy." Kurotsuchi Mayuri chided, having detonated the human bombs he had used his own squad members for. "A released bomb mustn't come back. A shield?" he frowned, the smoke clearing to reveal Orihime had activated her 'Santen Kesshun' barrier. "That's an interesting technique." he admitted after the triangle shield shattered. "The shield is the technique of the woman behind you?"

"We have no need to respond." Ishida replied.

"Really, it's interesting." Mayuri insisted. "That's the first time I've seen such a technique. How about it, woman? Wouldn't you like to work under me as a research subject?"

"Don't be absurd." Ishida growled. "I said we're not going to respond."

 _He's fast._ Mayuri mused, Ishida had his 'Kojaku' bow activated with a Spirit Arrow pulled taut. "A Quincy?" he recognized. "What a rare breed. I wonder how long it's been since I've seen a live specimen. However, I regret I've already finished my research on your kind. I have no interest in you anymore."

"Finished your research?" Ishida echoed. "What does that mean? Who are you?"

"What?" Mayuri mocked. "You ryoka just rush into your enemy's headquarters without promptly investigating first? What a careless bunch. I should think you would at least memorize the thirteen people at the top. 12th Squad Captain, as well as Second Technological Development Bureau Chief." he expanded his reiatsu. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri. You don't have to remember that. You won't know anything shortly, anyway."

"Inoue, run away!" Ishida barked. "You, 11th Squad guy." he gave the sneaking away Aramaki a side look. "Take Inoue and run away. If you don't hurry, you'll get caught in the crossfire. Take her even if you have to force her."

"Come on, girlie." Aramaki heaved Orihime over his shoulder and fled the pending battlefield.

"Did I say you could run?" Mayuri extended his mechanical arm, only to have Ishida destroy the appendage, along with the nearby wall, with a Spirit Arrow

"Did I say you could follow?" Ishida fired back.

"I'm not interested in you." Mayuri remarked. "Attaching this actually take quite a bit of time and effort." pulling out the useless arm, he detached the entire body part. "That sure does hurt." he muttered, injecting a serum into his upper arm and regrowing the limb. "It seems the woman has gotten away. That's fine. If there's a hair or two of hers lying around, that's more than enough to track her. That bastard." he hissed, dodging the powerful arrow that was fired at him. "Not bad." he praised, using Shunpo to avoid getting hit by a second arrow, both adversaries meeting on the roof. "You move quite well. The previous move and the one just now... Hirenkyaku, right? It's a high-level Quincy technique of rapid movement, whereby one rides a flow of Reishi created under the feet. I would never expect a young man like you to be trained in it. Good for you, it seems you're quite gifted in talent. But I can't let you run around evading me like that. I'm a busy man. So now, I'll use the method requiring the least effort to kill you." he unsheathed his Zanpakutō. "Rip, Ashisogi Jizō!" before he could launch an attack on the archer, Nemu jumped up, grabbing Ishida and tackled him back to the ground. Following closely behind, Mayuri slashed them both simultaneously. "You fool." he slapped Nemu. "I thought I taught you not to let go even if your arm is severed."

"My deepest apologies..." Nemu muttered.

"Just as well." Mayuri snorted. "I never expected anything from you in the first place. Now that we've come this far," he turned to Ishida. "It seems I can finish this with no more effort than strangling an infant. You're sweating quite a bit." he strolled in front of the injured archer. "It must hurt. I'm amazed you can bear it without screaming. Impressive mental fortitude. I suppose this isn't your first time being cut by a katana. Noisy whore." he spat, turning when he heard Nemu collapse on the ground.

"My deepest apologies." Nemu apologized again. "Mayuri-sama, may I please also have some regenerating medicine? It seems my wound extend to my lungs. At this rate, I will not be able to maintain life func..." she started coughing.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Mayuri fumed, stomping on Nemu. "Are you trying to say your body will become useless from that tiny wound?"

"What are you doing?" Ishida demanded. "That woman is seriously going to die."

"Are you making a fool of me, too?" Mayuri questioned. "She's going to die just from this? The body I built, is going to stop functioning from such a light wound, is that it? You ought to be careful of who you make a fool of. Why don't I tell you her name? Kurotsuchi Nemu; I made her by concentrating my essence of my Gigai technology and Gikon technology. She is my daughter. Don't' wave your creepy sense of justice here. No matter how I treat this thing, a stranger like you has no right to say anything. You just now noticed?" he mocked, seeing Ishida had realized his arm was unresponsive. "You're rather slow-witted, aren't you? 'To strip movement from the four limbs of whatever it cuts'." he recited his Zanpakutō's ability. "That is the power of my Ashisogi Jizō."

"Paralyzing poison?" Ishida gasped.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mayuri chided. "It's nothing so commonplace. Out of the innumerable signals sent from your brain, it selects only the signals saying 'move the limbs' and severs their pathways." he explained. It produces that advanced drug on its own. It's not paralysis. It strips only the movement of the limbs. In other words," he stabbed Ishida with the forked Zanpakutō. "Not the slightest bit of pain is lost. Nemu, get up. You give the death blow. I forgot." he corrected when Nemu was unresponsive. "I cut you with this, too, so you can't move either."

"I told you to stop it." Ishida hissed, before Mayuri could stab Nemu.

"You're annoying me." Mayuri retorted. "Is being merciful to wounded females, even if they're enemies, part of that 'Quincy Pride' you people are so fond of? You are fond of it, aren't you? I mean, you all keep saying that line until the moment you die. 'On the pride of the Quincy, I cannot do that'. It's damn annoying! Every one of you! With just one stab of this, any words of resistance become meaningless anyway. Hold on. Now I'll tell you the story of my pains. When I became Technological Development Bureau chief, the Quincys were already a rare breed. There was surveillance on the survivors. Intentionally delaying the rescue of those protected and obtaining their soul was such a arduous task. Even with all that effort, there were no good research specimens. And the last one was this filthy old geezer; he just kept on calling out the name or either his student or grandchild. Do you want to see a photo? It's a post-research photo though, so the original physiology isn't preserved." he tossed a black-and-white picture to Ishida. "What was that student's name again? What is that?" he was stunned by the sudden explosion of reiatsu.

"Want me to tell you the name of the student?" the enraged Ishida glared, his Reiatsu skyrocketing as he activated Ransōtengai. "His student's name is Ishida Uryū. This man is Ishida Sōken, my teacher and my blood grandfather. On the pride of the Quincy, I will kill you."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Kon: 7th Squad Lieutenant, Iba Tetsuzaemon. Aniki!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Uryū uses the Quincy technique Ransōtengai to overcome the paralysis of Mayuri's Zanpakutō. However, he is outclassed by Mayuri, and is forced to take off his Sanrei Glove, an act that releases the limits on his powers. Uryū proceeds to completely overwhelm Mayuri, even after Mayuri releases his Bankai, but Mayuri escapes by transforming into a liquid. Nemu gives Uryū the antidote to the poison of Mayuri's Bankai, and Uryū continues on towards Rukia's cell, severely weakened, until he is confronted by another Soul Reaper captain, Kaname Tōsen.


	3. Ishida's Ultimate Power!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 1 uploaded, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Ishida's Ultimate Power!

* * *

"So, you're able to stand even though I immobilized you with Ashisogi Jozu." Mayuri noted. "I know why." he grinned. "It is Ransōtengai. Countless thread-shaped bundles of Reishi intertwined to connect immobilized parts and forcibly move them like a puppet. It was originally a technique created to allow aged Quincys to continue to fight Hollows. No matter if the tendons are cut or bones broken, they mean nothing before this technique. It exists so one can fight until his body turns to dust; the Quincys' ultimate pinnacle of battle techniques. I'd thought the technique had already been lost. In fact, among the 2661 subjects I have researched, there wasn't one that could use even a hint of that technique. And for you to use it at such a young age, a genius, one might say."

"Genius?" Ishida echoed. "I won't have you classify me with such a commonplace word. This Ransōtengai of mine is neither an ordinary defense technique not a way to prolong my life. It is the expression of my will to keep fighting, even as a rotting corpse, until I avenge my master's humiliation."

"I take back the word 'genius'." Mayuri sighed. "You're just a greenhorn little boy. Very nice." he remarked, watching as Ishida manifested his upgraded Spirit Bow. "It seems I can hold an interest in you. I've decided not to kill you. I will take you back alive and make you a research subject." pulling out his right golden cone that covered his ears, he revealed an extendable Kusarigama and used it to attack his opponent.

To and fro, the two opponents exchanged blows, with neither of them landing a hit on the other.

"Now, let's go to the laboratory together." Mayuri twirled his weapon around, the hook having nicked Ishida on the ankle. "I don't want to kill you before that. I know countless ways to take you away without killing you, you know." he taunted, adding more injures on Ishida. "If you don't mind experiencing hellish pain, shall I try one of those ways right now?" he kept his Kusarigama.

Left with no much choice, Ishida removed the Senrei Glove's seal, causing said Glove to disintegrate from his arm.

"What?" Mayuri was taken back by the explosion of Reiatsu. "What is that? What is that costume?" he was shocked to see Ishida enter the Quincy: Letzt Stil form. "What is that Reiatsu? I've never heard of such a thing. That..." he cast a look at the surrounding building structures that were dissolving into Reishi and were being absorbed by Ishida. _He's absorbing the nearby structures. All the structures in Soul Society are entirely Reishi. He's destroying even the bonds between particles and forcibly absorbing them? It's Reishi subjugation, so to speak._ "You're exceeding the range of power permitted to humans, boy. _Fast._ He jumped back to increase the distance between them when Ishida fired a powered-up Spirit Arrow at him. _But if that's all, I can..._ his eyes widened when Ishida appeared behind him, his Spirit Bow at the ready to release another energy arrow. Said Spirit Arrow was fired at so much force that Mayuri was shot straight back to the ground.

"Weep and beg for forgiveness." Ishida growled, landing back on the ground. "And never again show your face before me. If you do, I will let you go. If you refuse, the next one will be three times as powerful."

"Don't get cocky, little boy!" Mayuri snapped, his entire left arm was totally obliterated. "No lowly Quincy screws with me. Very well. Then, I will answer with the appropriate force. Bankai." his Reiatsu rising, he activated Ashisogi Jozu's second stage of power, causing said Zanpakutō to turn into a large, deformed caterpillar. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Didn't you know that Zanpakutō have two stages of release? Ashisogi Jizō is the first stage of my Zanpakutō's release, Shikai. And this Konjiki Ashisogi Jozu is its second stage, in short, Bankai. The deadly poison this thing breathes will exterminate all of you. It's unfortunate that I can't do research on an excellent specimen like you." he added, letting Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō release its poison gas. "Go!"

At his command, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō extended the retractable blades from under its chin as it moved to skewer Ishida.

Just as it was about to launch its attack, Ishida fired an arrow straight through the pathway, tearing through the nearby walls.

"Mayuri-sama..." Nemu gaped, wide-eyed as the smoke cleared to reveal Mayuri with a gaping hole in his torso and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō was split right into half by Ishida's arrow.

"You Quincy scum!" Mayuri roared and stabbed his throat with his broken Zanpakutō, enabling his body to melt into liquid form. "So close, Quincy..." he mocked as he dissolved into green liquid. "One's last ace in the hole should only be used after careful consideration. It's useless." he assured, melting away through the walls. "In exchange for being unable to attack in any way, I cannot be attacked in any way. I cannot change back from this form for several days, but in that time, I will return to the Bureau to heal my wounds. Goodbye, Quincy. It's become a bit complicated, but I will live, and you will die. That ending will not change."

"Quincy-san..." Nemu whispered. "Behind the Lieutenant badge on my left arm, there is an antidote."

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable lying down?" Ishida asked, sitting Nemu up.

"No, this is fine." Nemu assured. "Behind it."

"You drink first." Ishida pulled out the brown bottle.

"No, I am fine." Nemu assured. "My body is made from the same elements as Mayuri-sama. I will not die from this poison. Are you thinking if this is a trap? In that case, please first put some in my mouth. I will drink to show you."

"No." Ishida corrected. "There's no reason to go to the effort of trapping someone who would die form poison anyway."

"Thank you very much." Nemu voiced. "If you had aimed for his head, you could have killed Mayuri-sama. But you did not."

"It was a coincidence." Ishida sighed. "I fired with the intention of killing him."

"You refrained from killing Mayuri-sama." Nemu smiled. "The antidote is the least I could do to thank you."

"I don't understand." Ishida admitted. "How could you feel that way about someone like that?"

"I do not understand, either." Nemu confessed. "But when I realized he was alive, I was a bit relieved. Now once you've drank, please go." she urged. "I will be fine. Squad members will be here soon."

* * *

"I bear you no grudge." Tōsen appeared in front of Ishida who had made his way to the Senzaikyū. "But for the sake of peace, I must eliminate you. Cry out, Suzumushi." he activated his Zanpakutō, knocking Ishida unconscious. "Forgive me, ryoka." he sheathed back his weapon. "This is the end of a meaningless fight. Sleep. Your fight will soon be over."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide, Part One

Kon: 7th Squad Captain, Komamura Sajin. Can you see in front of you?

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide, Part Two

Kon: 13th Squad, 3rd Officer, Kotetsu Kiyone. Introduce me to your sister!

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide, Part Three

Kon: 11th Squad rank and file, Aramaki Makizō. MakiMaki has arrived!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya Tōshirō confronts Ichimaru and Kira over Aizen's murder, but is interrupted by Hinamori, who believes that Hitsugaya killed Aizen. However, any pending fights are put on hold when Tula's massive Reiatsu floods the area, signaling the arrival of the Goddess.


	4. The Avengers

SailorStar9: With Chapter 2 uploaded, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: The Avengers

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Knocking out her guard using the 'Hakufuku' Kido, Hinamori broke out of her cell by blasting the wall off.

 _By the time you get this letter, I will probably no longer be alive._ _So, for you, whom I trust the most of all, I will record here the entirely of the truth I have uncovered._ Carrying Aizen's letter close to her chest, Hinamori rushed to confront with her beloved Captain's murderer. _When I first read the Captain's letter, I distrusted my eyes._ The Kido expert thought. _I couldn't believe it. But, it's true, isn't it? I will believe the Captain. Captain Aizen, the one who killed you was..._ hiding from the patrols, Hinamori hid in a tree, recalling Aizen's letter. _Why Kuchiki Rukia had to be executed? Why that date is continually being moved up? While I was investigating those issues, I arrived at one truth. I want you, at least, to know in my place._ "Captain Aizen." she let down a teardrop.

* * *

"I knew I'll find the two of you together." Hitsugaya remarked, just as Ichimaru and Kira exited the Squad 3 barracks.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Kira blinked.

"It's just as I thought." Hitsugaya stated. "Only Kira's cell had been unlocked from the outside. If you wanted to let him go secretly, don't you think that was a bit careless, Ichimaru?

"Well," Ichimaru tsked. "Aren't you putting a strange spin on things? I did that on purpose, so you'd know."

"I'm glad I got here before Hinamori." Hitsugaya's glare deepened. "Before she gets here, I'm going to kill you." reaching for his Zanpakutō's hilt, the younger Captain was ready to face off against his fellow Captain. "Hinamori?" he gasped, when the older Shinigami landed between him and the two Squad 3 ranking officers.

"Finally..." Hinamori muttered. "I found you. So, this is where you've been."

"Stop, Hinamori." Hitsugaya chided. "You're no match for him. Leave it to me and stand back. Hinamori?" he was shocked when the bun-haired Shinigami pointed Tobiume at him.

"Captain Aizen's murderer!" Hinamori glared. "Why him? I know everything now from this letter the Captain left me." _Hinamori, the true goal of this execution is not to kill Kuchiki Rukia. This execution is devised so that it in itself could steal a certain item. That true goal is the Sōkyoku. The Sōkyoku, whose seal is broken only during executions, is said to possess the destructive power of 1,000,000 Zanpakutō in its blade. In its cross, it is said to possess the defensive power to deflect an equal number of Zanpakutō. Furthermore, when crucifying and piercing a Shinigami, its power is said to momentarily swell to dozens of times greater than normal. The person who devised this execution is plotting to use that power to destroy not only Seireitei, but the whole Soul Society._ "And the name of that despicable individual plotting this is Hitsugaya Tōshirō. And the letter continues to say..." _tonight, I have called him out to the eastern Great Sacred Wall. I must stop his plot no matter what the cost._ "If he would not stand down, I am prepared to cross blades." she recited the letter from memory. "However, if I should die, Hinamori, could you find it in your heart to carry on my last will and defeat him? That is my final wish. Not as the Captain of 5th Squad, but as an ordinary man, I beg you."

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya was still shell-shocked as Hinamori raised her blade to strike.

The enraged female Lieutenant, however, then lowered her Zanpakutō when a powerful surge of Reiatsu rippled through the pending battlefield.

"What?" even Hitsugaya was shocked. "Whose this enormous Reiatsu is this? Hyōrinmaru?" he whispered, sensing the ancient ice dragon spirit had stirred.

"Why does this ryoka have such an enormous Reiatsu?" beside Ichimaru, Kira was stunned. "Even among the Gotei 13 Captains, no one has such a powerful Reiatsu, not even the Captain-Commander. The only one who possess such a powerful Reiatsu..." pulling out his family emblem lodestone that had suddenly starting shining brightly, he drew a startled gasp when he realized the female ryoka's real identity. "It couldn't be..."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Kon: 13th Squad 3rd Officer, Kotsubaki Sentarou. Shave that beard!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, activating the Clan Conclave summoning, Tula summons Kira to her side as her massive Reiatsu immobilizes the other combatants. Locking Hinamori with a chantless 'Shibireyubi ' Kido, the Winter Goddess faces off against one of the three Captains who attempted to assassinate her fifteen years ago, to which she asks a single question regarding the Soul King.


	5. Tula Intervenes!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 3 uploaded, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Tula Intervenes!

* * *

"Kira?" Hitsugaya frowned when the Lieutenant vanished via Shunpo and reappeared beside the powerful female ryoka, with a knee bent in reverence.

"Tula-sama, please forgive us for allowing you to bear witness to such a disgraceful display of in-fighting." Kira apologized.

"Kira, what are you..." Hitsugaya was taken aback by the blond Lieutenant's declaration. "You can't be... serious..." he trailed off, rendered silenced when the image of the Goddess Tula statue manifested behind the interloper.

With Kira by her side, Tula cut in-between the pending fight. Stopping in front of the distressed Hinamori, she cast a chantless 'Shibireyubi', the female Lieutenant was momentarily immobilized, her Zanpakutō falling to the ground beside her as she sank to her knees.

"'Shibireyubi'?" Kira recognized the Kido spell. "And with no incantation?"

"It has been awhile, Ichimaru Gin." Tula faced off with one of her three assassins from fifteen years before. "Fifteen years, in fact, since you and your cohorts tried to kill my then infant self."

"Captain Ichimaru!" Kira gasped in shock.

"Well now, whatever are you talking about?" Ichimaru tsked.

"Just answer me this," Tula was unfazed by the silver-haired Captain's nonchalant response. "Aizen Sousuke... he has seen him, hasn't he; the Soul King?"

"Very perspective, Lady Tula." Ichimaru bowed mockingly. "I really shouldn't underestimate Seireitei's Commander-in-Chief."

"Return to Aizen Sousuke." Tula instructed. "And tell him that his endeavors to replace the Soul King will be in vain; I will be there to stop him in every step."

"If it's my Lady's order, then I have to obey, don't I?" Ichimaru remarked derisively and vanished via a Shunpo.

"Tula-sama, Captain Aizen..." Kira spoke after Ichimaru disappeared.

"No, he's still alive." Tula insisted, the 'Shibireyubi' Kido releasing on Hinamori's being. "I've said this before: Ichimaru and his cohorts tried to kill me as a baby; Aizen Sousuke is the one leading them."

"But we've seen his corpse!" Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Kyōka Suigetsu." Tula stated. "What do you know of its ability?"

"Kyōka Suigetsu is a water-flowing Zanpakutō." Kira took over. "It distorts the reflections of fog to confuse enemies, making them fight each other."

"Then, he lied." Tula stated plainly. "Complete hypnosis; that's his Zanpakutō's true ability. The initiation ritual occurs the moment one sees the released Shikai."

"In other words, all the Lieutenants..." Kira breathed in realization. "Tula-sama, what are your orders?"

"Do as you normally would under similar circumstances." Tula replied. "As of now, I have no formal authority over any of you." that said, she disappeared in her variant of Shunpo.

* * *

Early next morning in Squad 4...

"Captain, is it true?" Matsumoto asked, the two Squad 10 officers having brought the unconscious Hinamori to Squad 4. "Lady Tula..."

"Yeah." Hitsugaya nodded, his eyes spotting a Hell Butterfly flying in and landing on Matsumoto's finger.

"Reporting to all Captains and Lieutenants," Matsumoto conveyed the carried message. "There has been a change regarding the date of execution of death row inmate Kuchiki Rukia. Enforcement of sentence will be twenty-nine hours from now. This is the final judgment. There will be no further change in date. That is all. Captain..." she started, the white-haired Captain stepping out of the recovery room.

"The execution and associated release of the Sōkyoku." Hitsugaya stated. "If that is traitor Aizen's aim, then I can't sit by and let this execution go on. Follow me, Matsumoto. We're gonna stop this execution."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide, Part One

Kon: Former Onmitsukidō Supreme Commander, Shihōin Yoruichi. She turns into cat!

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide, Part Two

Kon: Previous 12th Squad Captain, Urahara Kisuke. He's one sleazy merchant!

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide, Part Three

Kon: 13th Squad, Kuchiki Rukia. Nee-san, you're the best!

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide, Part Four

Kon: Gotei 13, Top Class Full Authority Supreme Corps Commander. It's Kon-sama!

Hasu, in Tula mode: (Glares menacingly at the stuffed lion, her Reiatsu exploding)

Kon: (Turns around fearfully, gulping at Tula's towering Reiatsu) (Insert terrified scream)

Jinta and Ururu hold up a 'Program Interrupted, Please Wait' sign.

Tula: (Satisfied smirk as she dusts imaginary dirt from her hands)

Kon: (Lays on ground, completely mangled)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter,


	6. An Accomplished Oath! Get Back Rukia!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 4 uploaded, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: An Accomplished Oath! Get Back Rukia!

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

"The attendance is pretty bad." Suì-Fēng noted, scanning the execution grounds for the other Squads. "The only Captains and Lieutenants that have gathered are the Captain-Commander's 1st Squad, the powerful 8th Squad and us. The 5th, 11th, and 12th Squads couldn't help it if they can't come. But what are the others ones doing? Even the 4th Squad Unohana hasn't come." her musing was cut short when Byakuya entered the scene, taking his place beside Ise.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Yamamoto voiced. "Do you have anything you would like to say?"

"Yes, just one thing." Rukia resigned herself.

* * *

In the Squad 13 barracks...

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ukitake stepped out of his room. "Removing the seal delayed me a little. But I can go like this. Since my advice did not reach the Central 46 Room, this is the only option left." he revealed the large shield-like object in his hand. "Let's go. We will destroy the Sōkyoku."

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

"Very well." Yamamoto conceded. "Just as you asked, I shall return the ryoka back unharmed the dawn after your execution."

"How cruel." Isane muttered. "He doesn't plan on sending them back alive."

"It isn't cruel, Isane." Unohana corrected. "It's mercy."

"Captain Unohana." Isane gasped. "Where have you been?"

"If it's an unavoidable death, then at least let her have no hesitations, no matter how small they may be." Unohana replied. "Even if it's something small, at least let her be in peace."

"Release the Sōkyoku." Yamamoto instructed, the Kido Corps spellcasters releasing the seals in unison.

Three white cubes emerged from the ground underneath Rukia, crucifying her in place for the Sōkyoku.

"Nanao-chan," Kyoraku chided, noticing his Lieutenant's expression. "Don't look so pained. You'll make me sad, too."

"I'm not making this face because it's painful." Ise replied.

The Sōkyoku spear erupted into flames as the seals were released and morphed into a giant Phoenix.

"Kikou-ou." Yamamoto declared as the firebird manifested. "He is the true form of the Sōkyoku's halberd, the final enforcer of extreme punishment. When he pierces through a criminal, the sentence will end."

"Hey." Ichigo greeted Rukia, just before the Kikou-ou could attack, Tula having stopped the Phoenix in its tracks with the Ice Crystal Staff she had retrieved from the sealed-off armory underneath Tula's Sacred Temple.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped. "You idiot!" she snapped. "Why did you come back? You should already understand this. You cannot defeat nii-sama. This time you'll really be killed. I've already decided that I am ready. I don't need to be saved. Go home!"

"Impossible." Suì-Fēng was shocked. "Did she stop it? She was able to stop the Sōkyoku halberd that has the explosive power of one million Zanpakutō with only one rod. Just what is she?"

"Nanao-chan, is this boy possibly the one the ryoka guy mentioned?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yes." Ise confirmed. "His physical characteristics also match the reports send in by different squads."

"I see." Kyoraku nodded. "It means that, in the end, they were the ones who made it in time."

"Ichigo!" Rukia warned as the Kikou-ou screeched, backing off slightly.

"Have you forgotten my power, Kikou-ou?" Tula questioned the massive Phoenix.

Just then, a thick cord wrapped around the Kikou-ou's neck, trapping it as the cord's end anchored itself on the ground.

"Captain Ukitake?" Isane was stunned. "Kiyone, too?"

"You really made us wait." Kyoraku rested a hand on the second anchor rod.

"Captain Kyoraku?" Isane gaped.

"Sorry, it took a while to release." Ukitake apologized. "But I can still do it with this." he slammed the Shihōin shield in the ground.

"Stop them!" Suì-Fēng barked, realizing what the two older Captains had intended to do. "They are going to destroy the Sōkyoku."

"Return to where you originally reside, Kikou-ou." Tula brought out a dull red ruby sphere. "No, the Vermilion Bird, Suzaku."

Bowing before its mistress, the newly-revealed Suzaku melted into a blast of flames and entered the empty Phoenix Heart orb.

"Well, that's done, then I'll..." Ichigo jumped onto the execution cross.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Rukia demanded.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ichigo retorted, swinging Zangetsu in a circle. "I'm going to destroy the execution grounds."

"Stop, this is crazy!" Rukia protested. "Listen to me, Ichigo. The Sōkyoku stand is... "

"It's all good." Ichigo ignored her. "Just be quiet and watch." slamming his blade onto the stand, he destroyed it entirely. "You never shut up about stuff, like how I shouldn't save you or that I should go home. I told you, didn't I? Your opinions will be totally ignored. This is the second time. It'll work out this time. I've come to save you, Rukia." he declared, holding the petite Shinigami under his arm.

"The Sōkyoku stands..." Isane was stunned.

"He broke them." Sentarou gawked.

"Nii-san, I have a question." Tula piped in. "What's your next step?"

"She's right." Rukia agreed. "How are you going to hide in front of so many eyes?"

"We're going to run." Ichigo answered.

"Impossible." Rukia protested. "Your opponents are Captains. There's no way you could just escape."

"Then, I'll just cut through all of them and then run." Ichigo shrugged. "I'm not just taking you. Inoue, Ishida, even Chad came. Ganju and Hanataro. I'm going to save everybody that has helped."

"What?" Rukia blinked, hearing a commotion from afar.

"So you've come, Renji?" Ichigo recognized the intruder.

"Renji!" Rukia beamed. "Thank goodness you're still alive, Renji."

"I thought you'd come." Ichigo grinned.

"Of course." Renji grinned back. "If I didn't come, who would save Rukia?"

"Ichigo, what are you going to do?" Rukia blinked, when Ichigo hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Hey, you aren't planning to..." Renji realized what Ichigo was planning.

"Take her!" Ichigo tossed Rukia to Renji, launcher-missile style.

"You should really try out for the Major Leagues, nii-san." Tula sweatdropped as the screaming Rukia crash-landed into Renji.

"Take her." Ichigo instructed once Rukia was in Renji's arms. "Don't just sit there. Hurry up and take her away. That's your job. Don't let go of her, even if you die."

"Abarai..." Ōmaeda gawked as the redhead fled the scene.

"Why are you so surprised, fools?" Suì-Fēng barked. "Chase them! All Lieutenants, after them!"

"Yes." Sasakibe nodded after Yamamoto gave him a look.

"Please go." Unohana gave Isane the go-ahead.

Ichigo immediately used Shunpo to block the three Lieutenants' paths.

"You're in the way!" Ōmaeda snapped.

"Run, Itegumo!" Isane summoned her Shikai.

"Drill, Gonryumaru!" Sasakibe followed suit.

"Crush them, Gegetsuburi!" Ōmaeda activated his Zanpakutō, only to have Ichigo land a punch on his stomach, shattering the spiked ball in the process. Dodging Sasakibe, the orange-head knocked the older Shinigami out with a punch to the chin, before taking Isane out with a palm to the stomach.

Reaching for Zangetsu, Ichigo blocked the rushing Byakuya's blade. "I told you I can see through it, Kuchiki Byakuya." he grinned.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

In the Real World...

Kurumadani Zennosuke: My name is Kurumadani Zennosuke Kuchiki Rukia, who was in charge of this area, committed some sort of sin and was whooshed away. Afterwards, I came to this town. (His Denreishinki beeps) A Hollow? Right, I'm off.

Kanonji Don: (Jumps on Kurumadani) Karakura Super Heroes!

Jinta: (Runs in, brandishing his baseball bat)

Karin: (Deathpans) Brat!

Kon: (Jumping after Ururu who has her rocket launcher hoisted over her shoulder) Why do I have to do this stuff, too?

Kurumadani: (Flattened on the ground after Kanonji jumps off him) What was that just now?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Byakuya begins to fight Ichigo, and promises to execute Rukia himself. Unohana personally heals all of the injured present, then leaves to investigate another location upon Tula's instructions. Kyōraku and Ukitake also sprint from the execution grounds, and the pair confront Yamamoto in a secluded area. In an overwhelming display, Yamamoto activates his Shikai and incinerates the surrounding area.


	7. The Strongest Shinigami!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 5 uploaded, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: The Strongest Shinigami! Ultimate Confrontation Between Teacher and Students

* * *

"Why?" Byakuya questioned. "Why are you continually trying to save Rukia?"

"I want to ask," Ichigo fired back. "You're Rukia's big brother, right? Why don't you save Rukia?"

"A pointless question." Byakuya snorted. "Even if you knew the answer, it would be quite impossible for you to understand. It seems our discussion is useless. Here I go." he flared up his Reiatsu and the two combatants clashed with each other.

"There is only one path for me to take now." Byakuya declared. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I will kill you Rukia will go through the execution again, this time by my own hand."

"I won't let you." Ichigo swore. "That's why I came."

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

"Nee-san..." aside, Kiyone was stunned as she witnessed her sister being taken down quite effortlessly. "Nee-san!"

"Wait, Kiyone!" Sentarou tried to stop the shorter girl. "Hey!" he chased after her, only to be taken down by Suì-Fēng.

"Wait, Suì-Fēng!" Ukitake shouted, realizing what the 2nd Squad intended to do.

"Don't move!" Yamamoto slammed his walking stick on the ground. "The one who ran away with the criminal is a Lieutenant. If we insert a replacement for him, the replacement will work. Afterwards, we can take our time catching him. However, you are the ones I cannot forgive. As Captains, you have done things which you should not have done. You are not ignorant of what that means."

"Captain Ukitake." Kiyone muttered. "Captain, it's dangerous!" she warned.

"Stay back, Kiyone!" Ukitake ordered.

"Alright, then there's no choice." Kyoraku grabbed Ukitake by the shoulder. "Shall we run away for the time being, Ukitake? Nanao-chan, please take care of Tula-hime." he requested and used Shunpo to move Ukitake and himself off.

 _Shunsui..._ Yamamoto mused.

* * *

"Wait, Kyoraku." Ukitake protested. "My subordinates are still there."

"Calm down." Kyoraku chided. "You just try fighting Yama-jii at a place like that. Then, everyone will get involved and die. Those two are fine. Can't you feel it? Another one of Tula-hime's protectors is drawing near. Just do your best and hang in there. This is already a scandal."

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

"I wonder how long you can remain an observer?" Suì-Fēng inquired.

"That's enough!" Tula barked, having landed on the ground moments before the three-way confrontation between Yamamoto, Kyoraku and Ukitake. Igniting her Reiatsu, she forced Suì-Fēng to kneel before she could strike Kiyone.

"This Reiatsu..." even Ise was stunned. "It's even stronger than before..."

 _This Reiatsu..._ Suì-Fēng winced, buckling under the immense pressure. _This is the first time I've felt that strong a Reiatsu. No... what I'm sensing is beyond even that of the Captain-Commander's, like the Universe itself. It couldn't be... this girl is..._ just as she was bound by Tula's tremendous Reiatsu, Yoruichi flew in, tackling Suì-Fēng down the Sōkyoku Hill.

* * *

"Let go!" Suì-Fēng demanded, as she and her assailant shot down the cliff. "What are you, you bastard?"

"My, my." Yoruichi chided. "Don't make such a fuss. You're as short-tempered as ever."

"You..." Suì-Fēng gasped when Yoruichi removed her mask. "Yoruichi..."

"It's been a long time, Suì-Fēng." Yoruichi grinned.

* * *

On Minazuki...

Isane awoke on the manta-ray.

"Have you awoken, Isane?" Unohana asked.

"Captain Unohana." Isane picked herself up. "I..."

"Be quiet." Unohana hushed. "It seems that you were caught more gently than the others, but please do no move around too much. Let's go down, Minazuki." she informed her manifested Zanpakutō when they arrived at the Squad 4 barracks.

"Are you uninjured, Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Ogidō Harunobu's Squad rushed out to greet their ranking officers.

"Yes." Unohana replied as Isane slid down Minazuki. "Please bring everyone out and then return, Minazuki."

Said Zanpakutō vomited out the injured personnel it had kept inside its stomach and returned to Unohana's blade.

"Everyone, you do not have serious injuries." Unohana stated. "While inside Minazuki's stomach, you were greatly healed. Until they awaken, please let them rest in the 16th First Aid office that is nearby."

"What amazing Reiatsu." Isane gawked at the bursting Reiatsu that were still on the Sōkyoku Hill. "Is someone still there?"

"The ryoka from before and Captain Kuchiki are fighting." Unohana answered. "The other Captains are all fighting in different battles. By ourselves, we should be unable to stop them. Come with me, Isane." she walked off. "There is a place we need to go upon Tula-sama's orders."

"Captain Unohana, then that female ryoka is really..." Isane trailed in shock.

"Yes." Unohana confirmed. "The girl is indeed Goddess Tula, Seireitei's Commander-in-Chief. Lieutenant Ise and 3rd Seat Kotetsu are currently accompanying her towards Tula's Temple."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"We've gotta pretty far from there, huh?" Kyoraku noted, the two Captains having stopped.

"Yeah." Ukitake agreed. "No one should get hurt if we're this far out."

"As expected." Kyoraku spotted Yamamoto in front of them. "You arrived too quickly."

"I've never been outpaced by naughty brats who run away." Yamamoto stated. "Come, you children. This is beyond ending with just a beating." he ignited his fiery Reiatsu. "Thinking back on the past, both of you had outstanding power. You were weak against women and frivolous in nature. But you were a deep thinker and excelled over everyone else in recognizing truth, Shunsui. You had a weak body, but an open mind and vast popularity. You were always the center of the crown, Jūshirō. And if you were in a fight for a while, you had plenty of strength. Neither your peers or your elders could equal you. You were proud and never lacking training. You polished your powers and were the first to become Captains from the graduate school the Commander-in-Chief and I co-founded. I was as proud as if you were my own children. I believe that even though we are of different minds, the path we walk is still the same. This is regrettable." releasing the wooden staff guise, he revealed his Zanpakutō.

"Genryūsai-sensei..." Ukitake breathed.

"Don't say anything." Yamamoto declared. "Any further discussion will be but a waste of time. Draw." with a single swing of his blade, he threw the other two Captains off. "What are you two going to do?" he asked. "Do you plan on fighting me without releasing your Zanpakutō?"

"Do we have to fight, no matter what, Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked.

"Silence!" Yamamoto snapped. "I have already taught you. I cannot forgive those who disregard justice."

"The one who taught us to fight for our own justice was you, Yama-jii." Kyoraku reminded.

"You were also the one who taught us to become strong for this very purpose, sensei." Ukitake added.

"Don't be fools." Yamamoto retorted. "Your justice is not meant to ignore the justice of this world."

"If that's so, then what is the justice of the world, Genryūsai-sensei?" Ukitake pressed.

"You will not hear reason." Yamamoto sighed. "I've already told you. Discussion is over." letting the wind blow his haori off, he let his Reiatsu ignite as he freed his upper body from his kosode. Gripping his Zanpakutō, he set the blade aflame and let loose a wave of fire, incinerating the surroundings in flames. "Turn everything to ash, Ryūjin Jakka!" he intoned.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

In the Real World...

Kanonji: Fly! Golden Cannon Ball! (Fires two small Reiryoku balls at the star-shaped Hollow)

Hollow: (Smacks the Reiryoku balls off)

Jinta: (Hits Hollow from behind with his baseball bat) Jinta Home Run!

Karin: (Running) Let's go, Karakura King!

Kon: (Also running) When did you get...?

Karin: (Foot raised back) Karin Absolute Shot!

Kon: (Fired towards the Hollow via Karin's kick) Again?

Hollow: (Gets hit by the Reiryoku-infused stuffed lion) Golden! (Vanishes)

Kanonji: (Hugs Jinta as Karin and Ururu high-five each other) Mission complete!

Kon: (Lands on the ground in front of Kurumadani who was peering from behind a wall) What are you looking at?

Chibified Ichigo: Hey, wasn't this for the Shinigami?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Kyōraku and Ukitake decide to fight their teacher, and both use the Shikai of their Zanpakutō. Meanwhile, 2nd Squad Captain Suì-Fēng begins to fight Yoruichi, her former commander and teacher, and gains the advantage after she begins using her Shikai. Believing she has the advantage, Suì-Fēng activates a nameless technique she recently discovered which greatly increases her power. However, Yoruichi activates the same technique, calling it 'Shunko'.


	8. Determine the Goddess of Battle

SailorStar9: With Chapter 6 uploaded, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle

* * *

 _When was the last time I saw him like this?_ Ukitake wondered. _When was the last time I was sliced by a fear that is deep and heavy like the sea? This all-encompassing, preeminent Reiatsu, its heat scorches the Heavens, wiping out even the clouds. Wherever blade passes, all the world is returned to ash. The Zanpakutō praised for having the greatest power out of them all. The oldest, most-powerful fire-type Zanpakutō. This is... Ryūjin Jakka._

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto questioned. "Won't you two quickly release your swords? Turning to ash without even defending yourself cannot be though as noble."

"There's no helping it." Kyoraku sighed. "Shall we go, Ukitake?"

"All Waves, rise now and become my Shield," Ukitake intoned. "Lightning, strike now and become my Blade! Sōgyo no Kotowari."

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar," Kyoraku summoned his Shikai. "Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer! Katen Kyōkotsu."

"Sōgyo no Kotowari, Katen Kyōkotsu." Yamamoto droned. "The only two of their kind in all of Soul Society. The two Zanpakutō that are a pair. As expected, it's quite a sight. You haven't changed since the old times."

"Thank you for noticing." Kyoraku noted.

"Are you prepared?" Yamamoto declared.

"Anytime." Ukitake accepted the challenge.

The teacher-student trio clashed with each other, their Reiatsu causing a large explosion

* * *

Elsewhere...

A single falling leaf was cut into half as Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng met each other with identical kicks.

"I see." Suì-Fēng noted, both adversaries landed on opposing branches. "Even though you haven't shown yourself for so long, it seems that you have not increased your level of skill.

"It seems that your skills have become quite dull." Yoruichi countered.

"That ryoka child was wearing a Tenoken with a Shihōin Seal attached to it." Suì-Fēng recognized the mantle Ichigo had on. "You gave it to him, didn't you?

"That's right." Yoruichi confirmed. "If he can't fly, he can't save Rukia."

"The Shihōin Seal of the Tenshiheisonban really has fallen." Suì-Fēng mocked. "In fact, if it was found out that you were helping a ryoka, every member of the Four Great Noble Families will hunt you down. Other than the Batsuraku of the Shihōin Family, I can't really recall any other disgrace to the honorable families."

"You're rather talkative today." Yoruichi taunted. "Is it because you are excited to see your senpai whom you admired so much, after so long? Or is it because you can express your usual desire for revenge? Onmitsukidō Commander? Was it such a heavy burden for you to be my successor?"

"Don't act so high and mighty." Suì-Fēng snapped. "How long do you intend on staying above us? The Onmitsukidō and the police are both under my supervision. Your era is already over, Shihōin Yoruichi." she drew her katana, stabbing it into the branch to summon the Onmitsukidō ninja. "This is the difference between you and me of now. You should know. The head of police's sword is primarily appointed to secure the area before the execution. The head of the military aims to kill all who oppose us, even if it is the previous head of the military. You, who had abandoned the title of head of the military, will have nowhere to run, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi simply smirked and took down the guards with a burst of Shunpo. "I was underestimated, wasn't I?" she mocked, returning to her original spot as if she had never left. "I may have abandoned my title as head of the military, but I don't remember abandoning my other name."

"Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi." Suì-Fēng frowned. "I see." she tore off the sleeves of her uniform. "Then, there's no helping it. With my own hands, I will tear that other name away from you." she removed her haori.

"The ceremonial outfit of the Police Supervisor and head of the military." Yoruichi recognized the uniform Suì-Fēng was wearing. "That's a nostalgic outfit."

"Does it make you remember the past." Suì-Fēng taunted.

"A little." Yoruichi replied.

"Don't hold back." Suì-Fēng warned. "Remember well and carefully compare which of the two of us is the better warrior. Sting all Enemies to Death." activating her Shikai, she took Yoruichi's back with her katana after several Hakuda clashes. "Suzumebachi. You won't escape." she caught up with Yoruichi who had used Shunpo to escape. "Why don't you think that I am better?" she glared. "Did you think that someone like me could not fight against you all out? I said not to be cocky. I am already stronger than you. Know the price for retreating from the front for the length of a hundred years as you die, Yoruichi? Do you remember, Yoruichi?" she grinned as the Hōmonka stamp appeared on Yoruichi's chest. "What my Suzumebachi's abilities are? Hōmonka: with my first attack, I cut the 'Symbol of Death' on my target's body. When you were around, this ability was still incomplete. But over the past hundred years, I have perfected it. Run around as best as you can so that you don't take a second hit, Yoruichi. Suzumebachi's ability is 'Death in Two Steps'. If you are hit twice on the same spot, you will definitely die. That is the second attack, Yoruichi." she took the older woman's back again.

Yoruichi jumped into the air before the second attack struck and fled deeper into the forest.

"Are you at the point that you will show your back to the enemy as you run away, Yoruichi?" Suì-Fēng mocked, catching up to the fleeing woman. "You may be running around trying to buy time, but it's pointless." she mocked, two more Hōmonka chests appearing on Yoruichi's back and right arm. "My Hōmonka used to halfway vanish over time, but now it does not disappear. As long as I don't will it to disappear, it will never vanish. Just running around is..." she was cut off with Yoruichi tossed a pair of kunai at her using her feet. "You've naive." Suì-Fēng blocked the two knives, only to have Yoruichi land on Suzumebachi. Securing Yoruichi's foot with a hand, Suì-Fēng blocked out Yoruichi's free foot with a foot. Locking Yoruichi's foot with both legs, Suì-Fēng grabbed onto Yoruichi's other foot, both combatants were locked in a stalemate. With Suzumebachi free, Suì-Fēng went in for the kill, Yoruichi had managed to avoid getting hit.

"Do you understand?" Suì-Fēng stated. "If you've realized that I am better than you, then it's the end." she powered up the 'Shunko'. "Are you surprised? This is probably your first time seeing it. This is a fighting style for war that is a combination of Hakuda and Kido. I created it. Be proud. This technique is just completed the other day. You will be the first person it's tested out on during real battle. After all, I haven't even given it a name yet."

"No." Yoruichi corrected. "It has a name. It's called 'Shunko'. Do you know why that military uniform doesn't have a back or sleeves?" reaching out her right arm, she powered up her own 'Shunko'. "Because it is meaningless for them to be there. When this technique is perfected, the user's back and shoulders are surrounded by a high pressure buildup as Kido is gathered. When you let that tension explode, the Kido fights its way to your arms and legs, empowering you in battle. In other words, at the same time you use this attack, the material on your back and shoulders is blown off. I really was never supposed to fight you with this technique. Be careful, Suì-Fēng. I can't control this technique very well yet."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

Kon (In Ichigo's body): (Puts his stuffed lion plush toy body into Ichigo's lower drawer) There isn't anything good about being a stuff animal, is there? I'll just shut it tight. (Steps out of the Kurosaki Clinic) No one may remember this, but the power in my legs packs a super punch. (Kicks an abandoned ball that was lying in front of the door into the sky)

Group of neighborhood kids: (Latch onto Kon) Please! Please become a skater!

Kon: Sorry, but...

Neighborhood kid #1: If you save us, then we'll give you this. This is a rare special. (Holds out an ecchi magazine)

Kon: Leave it to me!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, As Suì-Fēng attacks, Yoruichi uses her 'Shunko' to block all of Suì-Fēng's attacks. Suì-Fēng breaks down in tears, asking Yoruichi why she did not take her along when she left the Soul Society. Yoruichi tells her she has grown strong and she (Yoruichi) can safely leave Tula in her (Suì-Fēng's) hands. Near the execution site, Ichigo uses his newly learned Getsuga Tenshō technique to defeat Byakuya's Shikai and requests that Byakuya use his Bankai.


	9. Senbonzakura, Crushed!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 7 uploaded, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky

* * *

Suì-Fēng took a step back, stunned when she saw the scotched ground in front of her after Yoruichi released the energy of her 'Shunko'.

"Can you understand why I have not shown this technique to you until now?" Yoruichi asked. "It's because this technique is too dangerous."

With an outraged scream, Suì-Fēng charged at her former mentor.

"Stop." Yoruichi warned, using Hanki to seal her movements. "It is too soon for you to learn this technique."

 _Hanki._ Suì-Fēng recognized the move. _It thrusts the same quality and amount of backspin Kido against the opposing Kido, nullifying it. Within just this moment, she was able to put so much Kensoku and so much Kido into it so easily._ "Why?" she demanded. "I am stronger than you. I was supposed to have..." Yoruichi dodged each and every one of Suì-Fēng's enraged blows. "Surpassed you!" the shorter woman skidded to a stop on the ground. "The hundred years of isolation was supposed to make you weak and give me strength. So why? Why are you still standing in front of me? Are you still going to continue controlling me? Answer me, Yoruichi! I was disappointed in you! I hated you, and even curse you! I swore that I would definitely become more powerful than you, and capture you with my own hands. I cannot forgive you, Yoruichi." the two women took their fight to the air. "I can never forgive you, who betrayed my respect and trust. I..."

Yoruichi merely expanded the output of her 'Shunko', her crackling fist stopping in front of Suì-Fēng's face.

"Why is it?" Suì-Fēng whispered, Yoruichi withdrawing her fist. "Why didn't you take me with you? Yoruichi-sama?" the headstrong Shinigami fell to her knees and sobbed.

"You've become strong during our short time apart." Yoruichi admitted. "Now, I can safely leave Tula-sama in your capable hands."

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

Reiatsu flaring, Byakuya and Ichigo clashed with each other again.

"I see." Byakuya noted, the pair breaking apart after a stalemate. "So, you've completely mastered Shunpo? But..."

"You're going easy on me, after all." Ichigo realized. "It seems like you're leisurely analyzing my power, but is that okay? Weren't you going to cut me up? I don't have a single injury on me yet. Or is this the level of your power? Bring it out, your Bankai. You said that you were going to kill me and execute Rukia with your own hands."

"What about it?" Byakuya inquired.

"I don't like it." Ichigo declared. "I will defeat you. I'll give all my power into beating you so that all of your power, every drop of it, will be destroyed. You're going to kill your sister with your own hands? Don't mess around. I don't get your logic nor your attitude. Don't say such things in front of Kuchiki Rukia. Bring out your Bankai." he repeated. "I'll destroy with with my bare hands."

"No matter what you yell out, my heart will not change." Byakuya stood firm. "Neither will you, nor Rukia's fate. Bankai? Don't get cocky, brat. Someone like you is a thousand years too early to be hit by my Bankai and die. Scatter, Senbonzakura." he activated his Shikai.

Ichigo countered with a blast of Reiryoku that not only shattered the Sakura petals, and also left a long, gaping scar on the ground.

"What was that light just now?" Byakuya frowned, his left glove was cut off. "Is that your Zanpakutō's ability, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. "During the attack, it ate my Reiatsu and released a high mass of Reiatsu from the tip of the blade. It shoots out an amplified mass of Reiatsu in the attack. That is Zangetsu's power. I had never aimed before firing. Until now, I didn't even know how I was making it fire. Urahara-san said, 'All I can teach you is resolve.' I finally understand that. The only one who can tell me about Zangetsu is Zangetsu himself. Getsuga Tenshō. I'll say it one more time, Kuchiki Byakuya. Release your Bankai and fight me. I will definitely defeat you."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

Yuzu (In Ichigo's room and vacuuming): (Thinking) O _nii-chan has finally come back from his trip, but he looks a little weird._

Kon (In Ichigo's body): (Sees Yuzu and backs off on the bed towards the window)

Yuzu: (Thinking) _It seems like he's afraid of me. (Sees Kon's sweating expression) Rather, did onii-chan's face look like that before? I wonder if he's worried about something?_ (Puzzled as Kon jumps out of the room. Spots the leg oft Kon's stuffed lion beat body sticking out of the drawer) _Hm? What is this?_ (Raises the stuffed toy in the air) Bostafu!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Byakuya uses his Bankai and overwhelms Ichigo with millions of tiny blades. In response, Ichigo uses his own Bankai, which makes him incredibly fast. Ichigo evades Byakuya's Bankai and stabs him with his sword.


	10. The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power

SailorStar9: With Chapter 8 uploaded, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power

* * *

"Slice through heaven?" Byakuya translated. "What an imprudent name. Very well. Since you wish to see my Bankai so strongly, you may etch it deep into your eyes. Don't worry." he let Senbonzakura drop to the ground. "I won't let you regret this. Before you do that, you will turn into dust and disappear from before me. Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." he intoned.

Ichigo dodge the stream of swirling Sakura petals and closed in on Byakuya, who summoned a swirling orb of Sakura petals and sent another wave of flower petals at Ichigo.

"So naive." Byakuya scoffed, seeing Ichigo jump into the air to dodge his attack and let loose an energy wave at him. He summoned a pillar of flower petals to block off the attack and used the petal stream to attack his opponent.

Ichigo sliced through the petals, splitting it into half. The two halves of the petal streams then joined back together and attacked Ichigo from the back. Pushed back for a moment, Ichigo broke the standstill with a slash from Zangetsu. "It's persistent!" turning back, he slashed at the reformed petals. Eyes widened, he watched as the gathered petals closed in and sent him crashing onto the Sōkyoku Hill ground.

"The essence of Senbonzakura is that its several hundred millions of blades have no angle they cannot reach, creating the perfect attack for all directions." Byakuya stated. "Your Zanpakutō's ability is certainly great, but your extremely slow, unwieldy technique could never evade Senbonzakura."

"Damn." Ichigo cursed, the smoke clearing to reveal his battered form. "And here I thought I could go a bit further. It was no good, after all. Of course, it wasn't. It's a joke trying to win against Bankai if I haven't started releasing it yet."

"Watch your words, brat." Byakuya frowned. "It sounds as if you have achieved Bankai."

"Yeah." Ichigo admitted. "That's why I'm saying, Kuchiki Byakuya."

* * *

Elsewhere...

The two ranking officers of Squad 10 were heading towards the Central 46 Compound.

"Could it be the ryoka?" Matsumoto looked at the Sōkyoku Hill's direction.

"There is too much fighting in the direction of Sōkyoku." Hitsugaya replied. "What else could it be? With the situation getting out of hand, the only thing to do is make an appeal to the people above and try to get things under control. Let's hurry."

In a flash of Shunpo, both officers jumped onto the rooftops.

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

"What did you say?" Byakuya repeated.

"Don't ask again." Ichigo replied. "You heard me, right?" he got back to his feet. "Or can you just not believe it? I won't say this two or three times. Even if you don't believe my words, your eyes will believe me, Kuchiki Byakuya." steadying himself, he powered up his Reiatsu. "Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu."

"What is that?" Byakuya was stunned at the ebony blade. "Are you saying this small thing is a Bankai? Isn't it just a Zanpakutō? I see, first the kyokukei, and now Bankai. I can see that you enjoy stomping on our pride. Fine, then I'll carve it into your body, just what kind of retribution you will receive for injuring our pride." he let loose a wave of Sakura petals, only to be stunned when Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu was poised at his neck.

"'Our pride'?" Ichigo echoed. "It seems that this 'our pride' is connected to killing Rukia. Then, it's just as you said. I will stomp on that." jumping back, he added. "And for that reason, I have obtained this power."

* * *

"The gate guardians aren't here." Matsumoto looked around, the pair having arrived at the gates of Central 46.

"This is strange." Hitsugaya noted and pushed the doors open.

"There are no guards here as well." Matsumoto stated as they entered the compound.

"This has been closed from the inside." Hitsugaya felt around the doors. "This is the 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya." he declared. "I would like an emergency meeting and permission to enter Central 46."

"The emergency defenses are active." Matsumoto pointed out as the metal grills activated.

"Yes." Hitsugaya agreed. "Seems more and more like it. Just what is going on?"

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

"Why did you remove the tip of your sword from my throat?" Byakuya questioned. "Were you giving me time? That would destroy the key to victory. Now I will say it once; your thing there is not a Bankai. It's impossible for there to be such a small Bankai. It's impossible for a mere ryoka to achieve Bankai. You should regret not slicing my throat with that attack just now. Miracles only happen once." he re-summoned his Sakura petals. "There will be no second time, brat."

Ichigo jumped over the wave of rushing Sakura petals and using Shunpo to dodge the streams fired at him, he landed right in front of Byakuya.

Using his Sakura petals to send Ichigo flying back, Byakuya continued his attack as Ichigo dodged the petal wave and took the fight back to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo taunted, his speed leaving behind numerous after-images. "You can't keep up? And here I can still go a little faster."

"Don't get so cocky, brat." Byakuya glared and sent another Senbonzakura wave at Ichigo. Finally catching Ichigo in the air, he enclosed the orange-head in a sphere of swirling Sakura petals.

Ichigo immediately scattered the floating petals with his sword swipes. "There is only one miracle, right?" he asked, landing back behind Byakuya. "Then, what's the second one?" thrusting his sword at Byakuya's side just as the older Shinigami turned, Ichigo drew first blood.

"So, this is supposed to be your Bankai's power?" Byakuya questioned. "Very well. Then, I will crush all of that power."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

Yuzu: (Enters Urahara Shop) Good afternoon.

Jinta: (Practicing soccer) You came again?

Yuzu: But you're so cheap.

Jinta: (Grabs Yuzu's shopping bag) The loan is 500 yen, as always. (Stuffs bag with merchandise and hands it back to Yuzu) Here you go.

Yuzu: The same as always is okay, but isn't this a bit too much?

Jinta: (blushing) It's just your imagination. Get out already. I'm busy with my soccer game.

Yuzu: Really? That's amazing. I'll give you this as a charm. It's Bostafu. (Digs out Kon's stuffed lion body and hands it to Jinta)

Jinta: (Stunned in horror) Idiot. Don't give a man a stuffed animal.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Byakuya uses the second form of his Bankai, summoning several rows of swords. As he and Ichigo continue to fight, Ichigo becomes progressively weaker as the strain from his Bankai increases. His Inner Hollow takes over his body after Byakuya wounds him, and he starts to overwhelm Byakuya. However, Ichigo manages to suppress his Inner Hollow, and regains control over his body. Both Ichigo and Byakuya focus the remainder of their powers and clash in a final strike, with Ichigo the victor. Byakuya reveals that he would allow Rukia to be executed because he values the law above her life: once a criminals punishment has been decided it must be carried out, and admits defeat, claiming that Ichigo has convinced him not to execute Rukia. Elsewhere, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto enter the Central 46 Chambers.


	11. White Pride and Black Desire

SailorStar9: With Chapter 9 uploaded, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire

* * *

"You should watch, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya voiced, the two adversaries jumping back. The blood spilled on his end melted into a pink colored flare. "This abandons defense and gives it all to kill the enemy." he blanketed the battlefield in pink. "The true form of Senbonzakura. Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." the Sakura petals had manifested into numerous pink energy swords. "Don't worry. Those thousand blades will not attack you all at once. I swore that I would show you." reaching out a hand, he summoned one of the swords. "That I will definitely use my own hands with this Senkei to slice through you. You are the second person to see it. Let's go, Kurosaki Ichigo." he charged forward.

In response, Ichigo, too, charged forward, blade drawn back, the two clashing in an immense explosion of Reiatsu.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya questioned, his speed was now faster than Ichigo. "Your movements have become rather slow, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Really?" Ichigo echoed, their blades meeting in a standstill. "But it looks like your sword has stopped."

"Summoning a second sword, Byakuya stabbed the blade into Ichigo's foot, pinning him. "Hadō No. 4: Byakurai." he blasted the Hadō spell straight through Ichigo's chest. "This is your limit, isn't it, Kurosaki Ichigo? It seems that you felt my speed increase when I used Senkei. That is incorrect. Senkei condenses the scattered blades into the shape of a sword. It explosively increases the ability to create fatal wounds. My speed did not change." he let the sword in his hand dispel.

"Are you saying that my speed is the one decreasing?" Ichigo realized.

"You fought well." Byakuya stated. "You held your ground against several people with the skills of a Captain. You have held on well after taking a hit from Senbonzakura. But you can feel it, can't you? Your flesh and bones are already dying. After all, you are a human. No matter how much you endure, you have a limit. This is your limit. It's over, Kurosaki Ichigo." reforming another sword in his hand, he prepared to deal the final blow.

"I told you that I'd be in trouble if you died, you idiot." Hollow Ichigo chided, raising a hand to stop the falling sword as a Hollow mask formed on Ichigo's face.

"Impossible." Byakuya was stunned. "What are you?"

"What am I?" Hollow Ichigo echoed. "I don't have a name." he declared, slashing Byakuya with Tensa Zangetsu. "You really do suck at this, Ichigo. You got beaten by your Bankai's Reiatsu, cracking the bones throughout your body. You're so pathetic. I'll show you. I'll show you how to use a Bankai." in Hollow berserk mode, he unleashed a black Getsuga at Byakuya.

Byakuya used Shunpo to dodge the first three energy attacks, only to be caught from the back by Hollow Ichigo.

"The way this Reiatsu feels..." Byakuya panted, his kenseikan shattering by the out-surge of Hollow Reiatsu. "And that mask. Are you a Hollow?"

"Who knows?" Hollow Ichigo mocked, the Hollow mask was still forming. "There's no need to know. With this, you are going to..."

"Vanish." Ichigo regained control and pulled the mask off. "Sorry about that getting in the way."

"In the way?" Byakuya echoed. "I see. So it was not you in that form who was trying to attack me relentlessly. Very well. I will not ask what the form was just now. Neither of us has enough strength remaining to continue swinging around our swords. The curtain falls with the next attack."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. "May I ask this one last time? Why won't you rescue Rukia?"

"If you can defeat me, I will answer that question." Byakuya laid down the condition. "Shuukei, Hakureiken." he activated his Bankai's final form.

The final clash of Reiatsu obliterated the Senkei formation.

"You wanted to know, didn't you?" Byakuya asked, opening his palm to let the scattered Sakura petal fly away. "Why I will kill Rukia. Those with sins must be judged. When the sentence has been decided, it must be carried out. Those are the rules."

"Because of the rules, you will even kill your little sister?" Ichigo echoed.

"Feelings towards kin?" Byakuya scoffed. "How pointless. Compared to rules, all emotions are worthless. I did not have such useless emotions from the start. The Kuchiki Clan is one of the Four Great Noble Families. We must set the standard for all the Shinigami. If we don't obey the rules, then who will?"

"Sorry, but I just can't understand." Ichigo admitted. "I think if I was in your position, I would fight against the rules."

 _I see._ Byakuya realized where Ichigo was coming from. _He was not my enemy from the very start. He has been fighting against Soul Society's rules from the beginning. This man... is truly Genbu's new Master._ "Kurosaki Ichigo," he turned away. "My sword was broken by your freedom. I can no longer chase after Rukia." he walked away. "This battle's victory is yours."

* * *

In front of the guarded Central 46 Inner Compound...

"What are you doing to do?" Matsumoto inquired.

"There's no avoiding it." Hitsugaya replied. "Get back." he reached for his Zanpakutō's hilt and cut through the metal bars and the doors. "The alarm isn't sounding. Even though I broke the door, the alarm isn't' sounding. Someone defeated the gate's guard and is already inside. And he locked the door, setting it so that the alarm would not sound when we arrived." that concluded, he rushed through the doors, with Matsumoto in tow. "What?" he stopped at the entrance of the Underground Assembly Hall, stunned. "What's going on?"

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

Neighborhood Kid #1: That Mitsumi group seems to have a skater.

Neighborhood Kid #2: What? We have the greatest skater here. (Turns to Kon in Ichigo's body) We're counting on you, sensei.

Kon (In Ichigo's body): (Huffs) Leave it to me.

Jinta: (Steps onto the field) Sorry for the wait.

Neighborhood Kid #3: You're late.

Kon (In Ichigo's body): (Stares in shock) _Those are the brats from Urahara Store._

Neighborhood Kid #3: Those're their skaters.

Neighborhood Kid #2: One of them is a girl.

Kon (In Ichigo's body): Wait, just a minute...

Neighborhood Kid #3: And that little kid's even got a stuffed animal.

Kon (In Ichigo's body): (Stares in shock at his stuffed lion's body strapped on Jinta's waist) ME?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto enter the Central 46 Chambers to find all of its occupants slain. Ichimaru meets Hinamori and takes her further into the chambers, where she is reunited with Aizen. Aizen impales Hinamori with his sword, and Aizen and Ichimaru leave the chamber. Hitsugaya arrives, and is enraged at Hinamori's state. He tries to activate Bankai, but is stopped by Kira who reminds him of Aizen's Zanpakutō's ability. Unohana appears, denouncing Aizen after discovering that he is a traitor. Aizen then informs her that every Shinigami has been under the hypnosis of his Zanpakutō, with the exception of the blind Tōsen, Aizen's other accomplice.


	12. The Assassin's Dagger Is Swung

SailorStar9: With Chapter 10 uploaded, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Reality Of The Despair, The Assassin's Dagger Is Swung

* * *

 _Central 46._ Hitsugaya mused. _It is composed of 40 sages brought together from all across Soul Society, as well as 6 judges It is Soul Society's greatest justice machine. All the crimes the Shinigami commit will be tried here, without being questioned by Soul Society. If it is decided that military force is needed, then with their ruling, orders will be handed down to the Kido Corps, the Onmitsukidō and the Gotei 13. And once a ruling has been given, even a Captain will not be allowed to object. That is Central Room 46._ "What is is?" he stopped right at the doors of the judicial hall, stunned that the entire Central 46 were murdered right in their seats. "What's going on? The blood is dry." he swiped his fingers over the dried up blood on one of the tables. "It's to the point where it's turned black and is flaking apart. This means, they weren't just killed yesterday or today. When were they killed? When Abarai was beaten, and it was first announced that we were at war, the Central 46 Compound was completely locked down. No one was even allowed to come near this place. And until we forcefully broke in, the security wall was completely closed and showed no signs of being entered. In other words, all the decisions we were told were made by Central 46 were fake." _Who did this? Was it Aizen? Or Ichimaru? Could they come so far on their own? Is there another collaborator?_

* * *

At the foot of the winding staircase that led to Tula's Temple...

"Lieutenant Kira?" Kiyone blinked at the blond Lieutenant kneeling at the bottom of the staircase.

Sucking in a startled gasp, Kira's Reikaku picked up Hinamori's Reiatsu had left the recovery grounds of Squad 10 and was heading towards the Central 46 Chambers. "Tula-sama, I..." he looked at the teen Goddess.

"Please go." Tula gave him the go-ahead.

"Yes." Kira vanished in a Shunpo.

* * *

Outside the Central 46 judicial hall...

Still cloaked in the Reiatsu-dampening Kido she cast on herself, Hinamori stared at the butchered Central 46 after Hitsugaya and Matsumoto headed off in the direction of the Seijōtōkyorin. "What is this?" she whispered. "Central 46 is dead. Everyone... Hitsugaya was surprised. What does this mean? If Hitsugaya is the one who killed Captain Aizen, then isn't Hitsugaya also the one who did this? So the one who did this was Captain Ichimaru? So then, Hitsugaya... Captain Aizen!"

"Welcome, Hinamori." Ichimaru leaned his head over the bun-haired girl's shoulder. "Come here." he walked off.

* * *

"This is the Seijōtōkyorin." Hinamori blinked as Ichimaru led her to the living quarters of the Central 46. "This is the residential area for Central 46. Why are you taking me to this place?"

"Have you come here before, Hinamori?" Ichimaru asked, entered the building in the center.

"Isn't it completely restricted?" Hinamori asked, following Ichimaru. "It's my first time even seeing it."

"It's a favor for the person who wants to meet you." Ichimaru stated. "See, take a look." he turned towards the door. "Behind you."

"Captain Aizen!" Hinamori breathed in shock when Aizen came into view.

"Long time no see, Hinamori." Aizen greeted.

"Are you really Captain Aizen?" Hinamori asked. "You were supposed to be dead."

"I'm alive." Aizen assured. "Just as you see."

"Captain Aizen, I..." Hinamori stumbled towards her beloved Captain. "That female ryoka is lying, right? She isn't... you didn't..."

"I'm sorry." Aizen apologized. "I've made you worry; but I _did_ try to murder that girl fifteen years ago."

"You did...?" Hinamori was shocked, as she stepped back. "Then, she is really... why, Captain Aizen?"

"With her rebirth, the Shishin Guardians will also be revived." Aizen droned. "Hitsugaya will abandon you upon the revival of the Vermilion Bird. You do not want that to happen, do you, Hinamori? You understand what must be done, don't you? Steal the Shishin Symbols for me." he smirked. "I will ensure that Suzaku acknowledges you as her Avatar. Then, Hitsugaya will never leave your side."

"But, that's..." Hinamori was shocked at Aizen's request, knowing very well that doing so would amount to high treason in the Winter Goddess' eyes.

"You would refuse me on this tiny request?" Aizen's eyes gleamed. "Then, it's goodbye." manifesting his Zanpakutō, he stabbed Hinamori through her stomach. "Let's go, Gin." he turned to the Squad 3 Captain. "We must destroy the Shishin Symbols before they activate."

"Okay, Captain Aizen." Ichimaru followed Aizen out, stepping over Hinamori's fallen body.

* * *

"Hey, Hitsugaya, Kira." Aizen greeted the two Shinigami who had also arrived.

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya was stunned.

"Tula-sama is right." Kira breathed. "You really are alive, traitor Aizen."

"Even so, the two of you managed to get out of the illusionary maze I created." Aizen praised. "I'm impressed."

"Where's Hinamori?" Hitsugaya demanded, looking around and seeing Hinamori was nowhere to be found.

"Now, I wonder where." Aizen shrugged.

"It can't be..." Kira's eyes focused on the door behind the two Captains and the two entered the building in a flash.

"Too bad, you found her." Aizen tsked, the pair of Shinigami were stunned to find the dying Hinamori on the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't plan on surprising you. I wonder if at the very least, I should have diced her into tiny pieces so that you wouldn't be able to find her."

"Kira, take care of Hinamori." Hitsugaya ordered. "Aizen, Ichimaru." he clutched his fist. "Since when did you team up? Was it before you faked your death?"

"Of course, it was from the start." Aizen replied. "Since I became a Captain, I have never thought of anyone else has my Lieutenant."

"So, up until now, Hinamori, me, your subordinates, the other Shinigami, everyone..." Hitsugaya hissed. "You were deceiving us?"

"I had no intentions of deceiving anyone." Aizen corrected. "It's just, no one understood the real me."

"Didn't understand?" Hitsugaya echoed. "Hinamori admired you. She joined the Gotei 13 just to be a little closer to you. She wanted to help you, so she worked insanely hard and finally became a Lieutenant like she wanted."

"I know." Aizen smirked. "There's nothing easier to manipulate than a person who admires you. That's why I pushed for her to be my subordinate. This is a good opportunity. You should remember this, Hitsugaya. Admiration is the furthest thing from understanding."

"Captain Hitsugaya, don't!" Kira warned, seeing the white-haired Captain reach for his Zanpakutō. "Have you forgotten what Tula-sama said about traitor Aizen's Zanpakutō?"

"Complete hypnosis..." Hitsugaya remembered. "You're right, Kira."

Just then, Unohana and Isane entered the scene.

"Captain Aizen." Unohana stated. "No, you no longer have the right to be called Captain: the traitorous criminal, Aizen Sousuke."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." Aizen greeted. "I thought that it was about time for you to come, if you could. Did you realize I was here easily?"

"If you really want to know how, the Seijōtōkyorin in the Spirit Court is the only place in Soul Society that is completely restricted." Unohana explained. "For you to make a elaborate corpse doll just to hide yourself, there is no other place you would go than the most safe and difficult to find place; the Spirit Court."

"So close." Aizen tsked. "Your analyzation is good, but there are two mistakes. The first one is that I did not come here in order to hide. And then the other one..." he held out a replica of himself. "This is not a corpse doll."

"When did you..." Isane was shocked.

"When did I get this?" Aizen echoed. "I was holding it in this hand, right from the start. It's just that I did not let you see it that way until now."

"What does that mean?" Isane breathed.

"You'll understand soon." Aizen grinned. "There, I'll release it. Scatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." he broke the illusion, revealing his Zanpakutō. "My Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, just has the Winter Princess has surmised, has an ability called 'Complete Hypnotism'."

"But Kyōka Suigetsu is a flowing water-type Zanpakutō that uses diffused reflection is mist and flowing water to confuse enemies and create war between comrades." Isane protested. "Isn't that what you told me, Captain Aizen? You gathered up all of us Lieutenants and actually showed it to us."

"I see." Unohana realized. "So that is the ceremony for the hypnotism."

"Correct." Aizen smirked. "'Complete Hypnotism' controls all five senses, creating a single figure, form, energy, touch and smell. It can deceive the enemy with all of those. In other words, I could make a fly look like a dragon, and a swamp a field of flowers. And all it takes to be released is to show Kyōka Suigetsu being released in front of the enemy. Anyone who has seen it even once, falls under the complete hypnotism from that instant on. Until I release Kyōka Suigetsu, they are trapped within the complete hypnotism."

"Just seeing it once..." Unohana echoed, then she realized that besides Ichimaru, Aizen had another accomplice.

"It seems you've realized it." Aizen noted. "Right, to fall under the technique after seeing it once, means that someone who cannot see cannot fall under the spell. In other words, Tōsen Kaname was my underling from the very start."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Carrying Rukia, Renji was fleeing when Tōsen appeared in front of them. Unwrapping a long strip of white cloth from his arm, he teleported all three of them back to the Sōkyoku Hill.

* * *

Back in the Seijōtōkyorin...

"Lastly, I shall praise you." Aizen remarked, Ichimaru pulling out a similar cloth. "Regardless of touching my hand for a while as part of the examination, it was impressive that you were still able to sense something slightly off with my dead body, while under my completely hypnosis, Captain Unohana. Farewell. I will not see you again."

"Wait!" Isane rushed towards to the traitorous Captains, Zanpakutō drawn when the cloth let out a blinding light that encased the two Captains, teleporting them off.

* * *

On the Sōkyoku Hill...

"Welcome, Abarai." Aizen greeted, arriving just as Tōsen did. "Leave Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

Kon (In Ichigo's body): (Thinking) _Why'd my sexy body get turned into a strap, and why's it hanging off that kid? Damnit, I'll get it back. No matter what._

Whistle blows, signaling the start of the game.

Jinta: Eat my 'Jinta Dribble!' Anyone in my way is mincemeat... (Stops suddenly due to Kon jumping him)

Whistle blows, pausing the game.

Neighborhood Kid #2: (Sweatdrops) What're they doing? (Turns to referee) That's against the rules! (Ururu waves, shaking her head) What? OK? Wait a sec, she was a referee...

Chibi Ichigo: (Pops up in the corner of the screen) When the hell're you gonna start doing the Shinigami Illustrated Guide?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, at Unohana's command, Isane Kotetsu informs all high-ranking members of the Gotei 13 of Aizen's duplicity. Aizen arrives at Rukia's execution site, where Tōsen has brought Rukia and Renji. When Aizen asks Renji to leave Rukia, he refuses and begins to fight Aizen. Ichigo also arrives, and the two fight in unison against Aizen. Aizen defeats both of them, and begins to explain his reasons for betraying the Soul Society until he is interrupted by Komamura.


	13. Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions

SailorStar9: With Chapter 11 uploaded, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 12: Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions

* * *

On the Sōkyoku Hill...

"Captain Aizen!" Renji was shocked to see the supposedly dead Captain in front of him. "No way! What does this mean...?"

"Put down Kuchiki Rukia and leave." Aizen repeated.

"Captain Aizen, why are you still alive?" Renji gawked. "Rather, what do you say?"

"Strange." Aizen droned. "You're supposed to listen to me. Put down Kuchiki Rukia and leave, Abarai."

* * *

In Tula's Temple...

Ise, Kiyone and Matsumoto, who had joined the other two female Shinigami a while earlier, stood back and watched as Tula released the seal talismans to the Temple gates and followed the younger girl into the Sacred Temple.

All three female Shinigami shielded their eyes from the sudden burst of light that emitted from the Command Staff Tula held after the teen Goddess reclaimed the remnant powers of the Command Staff from the snow globe on the offering table.

"This is..." Kiyone gasped, a metallic resonance started vibrating throughout Seireitei the moment the Command Staff was back at full power as it blazed a pure white flame. "Ise, Matsumoto, your Lieutenant badge..." her eyes widened as the two female Lieutenants' wooden badges turned silver.

Across the entire Seireitei, as if responding to the return of the true Goddess, the Hell Butterflies had evolved into Hell Monarch Butterflies.

* * *

In the Seijōtōkyorin...

"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudō #58: Kakushitsuijaku." Isane cast the Kakushitsuijaku Bakudō. "31, 64, 83, 97... I've found where he's headed. It's 332 to the east and 1566 to the north. It's Sōkyoku."

"I understand." Unohana remarked. "Then search out and keep track of the locations for all the Captains and Lieutenants. Please leave them a short message." she then proceeded to where Hinamori laid. "Tell them everything we've learned about Aizen Sousuke and his destination. Also, relay the same message to those ryoka."

"Understood." Isane replied, blinking as she watched Unohana's haori emblem of the 4th Squad and the rhombus mark surrounding it, turn from black to gold.

"I'm leaving it to you." Unohana drew Minazuki. "Captain Hitsugaya, can I assume you had sent Lieutenant Matsumoto to Tula-sama's side?"

"Yes." Hitsugaya nodded, he and Kira stepping aside to let the 4th Squad Captain do her job.

"Then, I will also request that you and Lieutenant Kira hurry to Tula-sama as well." Unohana stated.

"Understood." Hitsugaya replied. "Let's go, Kira."

"Now, I'm going to take measures to save Lieutenant Hinamori." with the two Shinigami gone, Unohana activated her Shikai.

"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra." Isane used the Tenteikūra Bakudō to broadcast her voice. "Connection successfully established. Those of the Captain, Lieutenant or Deputy-Captain status of the Gotei 13, as well as all of the ryoka, this is the 4th Squad Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. This is an emergency. This is an emergency message from the 4th Squad Captain Unohana Retsu and I. Everything that I am about to tell you is true."

* * *

"Impossible." Ukitake was shocked by the relayed message. "Aizen?"

"That's what she said." Kyoraku told Yamamoto. "What are you going to do, Yama-jii? This isn't the time for us to be doing this, is it?"

* * *

Back on the Sōkyoku Hill...

"What?" Aizen echoed.

"I said that I refuse." Renji repeated. "Captain Aizen."

"I see." Aizen noted. "It's okay, Gin." he assured, seeing Ichimaru rest a hand on his Zanpakutō's hilt. "It's because you're stubborn, Abarai." he walked towards Renji. "It can't be helped if you refuse to just put down Kuchiki Rukia and leave. I'm also trying to understand your feelings. You may hold onto Kuchiki Rukia. Just leave your arms behind." he drew his Zanpakutō. "My, my." he tsked, his slash had injured Renji's forearm. "You've become rather good at dodging, haven't you, Abarai? You've improved. I'm happy. However, I don't want this to get too sticky. It's difficult to hold back my strength so that I don't crush an ant when I step on it. As your former superior officer, it would be unbearable to let you die."

"What's with 'I would be unbearable to let you die.'?" Renji retorted. "Then, why did you kill Hinamori?"

"She couldn't live without me." Aizen admitted. "That's how I trained her. Don't you think killing her was out of pity? But, it's true that I didn't want to deal with her. That's why I went through the slight effort of trying to get Kira and Hitsugaya to kill each other. But with the intervention of the Winter Goddess, it didn't go very well. So, I had no choice but to kill her after she refused my small request of _stealing_ the Shishin Symbols."

"Really?" Renji snapped. "Kira and Hinamori were just being rolled across the palm of your hand."

"You too, Abarai." Aizen stated.

"I fully understand." Renji glared. "You're no longer the Captain Aizen that I knew. I don't know what your reasons are, but I won't hand over Rukia, even if it kills me."

"I am no longer the Aizen Sousuke you knew?" Aizen echoed. "Unfortunately, that was all an illusion, Abarai. The Aizen Sousuke you knew didn't exist from the start."

"Howl, Zabimaru!" unable to contain his rage any longer, Renji unleashed his Shikai.

"Shikai?" Aizen recognized the attack. Raising his unreleased Zanpakutō, he blocked off the charging link sword. "It won't be effective with your body like that. It won't even buy you time."

"I don't understand." Renji renewed his attack.

"Such a troublesome child." Aizen sighed, reaching a hand out to catch the last link of the chain-sword. "Out of those people, you were the most dangerous, after all, Abarai." with a single slice of his sword, he broken the segmented blade apart. "I was certain." he was instantly in front of Renji, the redhead taking a blow to the back. "When I first met the three of you, I was certain I could use you. That's why I had the three of you immediately join the 5th Squad when you joined the Gotei 13. And I made the two that seemed useful become my and Gin's subordinates. I quickly sent you, who seemed dangerous, to a different squad. It seems that my intuition was correct. This is the end. Put down Kuchiki Rukia and leave."

"Please wait, Captain Aizen." Rukia protested. "I will..."

"I refuse." Renji stood firm. "I won't leave her."

"I see." Aizen droned, raising his Zanpakutō. "Too bad."

"Hey." Ichigo spoke, blocking Aizen's sword in Bankai mode. "What's wrong? Kneeling down like that makes Rukia seem really heavy. I've come to help, Renji. That guy's Aizen?" he cast a look at the traitorous Captain, after he and Renji jumped back to give themselves more space. "Do you have enough strength to escape?"

"I do, but I'm going to fight." Renji replied. "Even you should recognize that running is pointless. I won't say that we have to defeat him. We just have to make it so that somehow, he can't move while we get away from here. Higa Zekkō!" slamming the disjointed segment of his blade onto the ground, he levitated the broken off pieces of Zabimaru around Aizen and sent them down towards the former Captain.

Taking the chance, Ichigo charged in, sword drawn to strike, only to have Aizen block the blade with one finger. Pressing down the finger on the blade, he inflicted a stomach wound on Ichigo.

"Oh my." Aizen tsked. "I tried to cut him in half at the waist. So it was too shallow?" with Ichigo down for the count, he took Renji out and walked towards his real objective: Rukia. "Now, stand up, Kuchiki Rukia." pulling Rukia up by the prisoner collar, he dragged her off. "Poor thing." he mocked, seeing Ichigo tried to get up. "He's still conscious. Your actual strength and your strength to live not meeting up has become your Achilles' Heel. But you should stop." he sheathed his sword. "You have already been very helpful. Your part is over now. I knew that you would sneak into Western Rukongai. That's why there was already a guard when you got there. In the case that something should happen,Gin would go get you directly. He increased the chances of you falling into my hands. Seirei Heki was brought down. If the Captains were hanging out on the inside of the walls, then the only way to break in was through Shiba Kukaku's Flower Crane Cannon. It was a flashy break-in. On top of that, the intruders were strong enough to make the Captains run about. For better or worse, inside Seireitei, the Shinigami's eyes were focused on that. Actually, your movements inside the grounds was wonderful. As a result, it wouldn't create a big stir even if a Captain was killed. It was very easy to move about."

"Wait..." Ichigo was shocked. "Why did you know that we would be coming from the Western Rukongai?"

"You ask a strange question." Aizen remarked. "It's obvious, isn't it? It's because Nishi Rukongai is Urahara Kisuke's base. The only place that you can break in using the Senkaimon that he made was Western Rukongai. What's with that expression?" he wondered, seeing Ichigo's stunned look. "You're his underlings, aren't you? Didn't you come here under Urahara Kisuke's orders to take back Kuchiki Rukia? I see. It seems that you haven't heard anything about it. Very well. This is the end. I shall tell you. Did you know that there are four essential ways for a Shinigami to fight? Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, Kido: those are the four methods. However, all of those have a limit to their strength. Whichever skill you master, your Shinigami soul's strength will hit a wall. That's where the growth stops. In other words, that's the Shinigami's limit. Then, isn't there a way to break through it and surpass all of the limits to your abilities? There is. There's just one way. That is, the transformation of a Shinigami into a Hollow. A Shinigami's transformation to a Hollow. A Hollow's transformation into a Shinigami. By breaking down the wall that separates the two opposites, that being is able to climb to a higher level. This theory began from that desire. That's why even I tried out various Shinigami-Hollow transformation experiments. Hollows that can hide their own Reiatsu, Hollows that can make a Zanpakutō disappear just by touching them, Hollows with the ability to fuse together with Shinigami. No matter how much I expected from them, it never turned out right. In the end, neither myself, nor all of the others, could find out how to do it. But Urahara Kisuke made a way. It could cross over the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami within a moment. It was a product that surpassed Soul Society's common knowledge. That things name was Hōgyoku. It was a dangerous creation. He probably felt that as well. He tried to kill Hōgyoku; however, in the end, he could not find a way to destroy Hōgyoku. So he took the only method left to him: he had to put up a barrier around Hōgyoku and bury it deep within another soul to hide it. You understand now, right?" he turned to Rukia. "At that time, the place he chose to hide it, was in you, Kuchiki Rukia. When I found out about this, you had already disappeared somewhere in the Real World. I had a hunch that was Urahara Kisuke's doing. At one point, he developed a Reishi that could not increase its energy. He used that to make a Gigai that was impossible to lock onto, and then he left Soul Society. This is the only way for a Shinigami in a Gigai to go missing. And there is one other reason why he left; it's because the Shinigami inside the Gigai will continuously split its Reiryoku. As a result, the Shinigami inside the Gigai will never recover its Reiryoku. Her communication with the Gigai will become dull. In the end, that soul will completely lose all its Reiryoku. You will deteriorate from being a Shinigami, and become a mere human soul. Do you understand? It's not like he gave you power. By turning you into a human, he would be able to completely hide the Hōgyoku's whereabouts. Luckily, after a couple of months, you were found in the Real World. I immediately went to Central 46..." he was cut off when Komamura jumped in behind him from the sky.

"Aizen!" the wolf-man Captain roared, his Zanpakutō swinging down at the traitor.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

Jinta: (Fights off Kon, thinking) _What's up with this bastard? Why's he so desperately jumping at me?_ (Kicks Kon to get away) _Hey! He's obviously not after the ball._ (Realizes Kon was totally ignoring the soccer ball) _What the hell... oh yeah, that's it._ (Realizes what Kon was really after: his stuffed lion body) _No idea why, but what's he's after is this strap from the goddess._ So that's it. (Glares at Kon) Come and get it!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Aizen defeats Komamura with an extremely powerful Kido spell and continues his explanation by revealing he arranged Rukia's execution to obtain the Hōgyoku,that was hidden in her Gigai by Urahara. After extracting the Hōgyoku from her body, Aizen orders Ichimaru to kill Rukia before Byakuya saves her as the majority of the Gotei 13 then arrive in Tula's accompaniment to restrain Aizen. But Aizen and his accomplices use several Hollows to escape into Hueco Mundo.


	14. Group of the Strongest Shinigami!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 12 uploaded, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Gather Together by Tula's Side! Group of the Strongest Shinigami!

* * *

"It's been quite a while since I've seen your uncovered face, hasn't it?" Aizen mocked, stopping Komamura's blade with a hand. "I wonder what this change of heart is, Komamura?"

"Why are you able to laugh like that, Aizen?" Komamura demanded. "I will never forgive you for plotting against everyone and betraying us. You too, Tōsen!" he looked over at the blind Captain. Unleashing Tenken, he sent a punch at Aizen, who jumped to dodge the attack. "Tōsen! If you have an explanation, tell me. You don't have one?" he noted, when Tōsen remained silent. "Nothing? This is unfortunate, Tōsen. Bankai!" _Impossible._ He was stunned to see Aizen right in front of him. _Aizen was standing next to Tōsen._

"Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi." his illusionary image fading, Aizen cast the Kido, enclosing Komamura in a black energy box and severely injuring him. "Kyōka Suigetsu's 'Complete Hypnosis' is completely flawless. Even if you realize you're under it, it's impossible to escape it."

"How scary." Ichimaru remarked. "When did you become able to do something like that?"

"No, it was a failure." Aizen corrected. "Not even a third of its destructive powers were released. It's difficult to control it after all. Now then," he retook Rukia. "Excuse me." he turned to Ichigo. "I was in the middle of my conversation with you."

"Kurosaki!" at that moment, the others arrived, only to be struck by Ichimaru's Reiatsu.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Aizen continued. "Once you were found in the Real World, I immediately did this: I massacred Central 46. You probably heard this from Isane." he pulled Rukia off. "'Aizen Sousuke faked death in order to hide his whereabouts. Shortly afterwards, he killed Central 46.' But that is incorrect. As soon as you were found, I immediately killed Central 46 and cast Kyōka Suigetsu on all of the Underground Assembly Hall. I made it look like Central 46 was still alive and continuing its meetings. And then, one of the three of us was always in the Underground Assembly Hall. From then until now, we have continued to act as Central 46 and control all the orders. In order to assure your capture, I changed who was supposed to capture you to those two from Squad 6. To keep you away from the humans, I put out the order for the immediate return of your Gigai. In order to completely vaporize your soul and remove the Hōgyoku from inside of you, I decided to use Sōkyoku to execute you. We completely vacated the Underground Assembly Hall for only a few hours, including during the second Captains' meeting. Directly after that, I faked my death and hid in the Underground Assembly Hall because I figured out that there was a possibility that the execution would fail due to your efforts. There are two ways to pull out something which has been intertwined and buried within a soul. Having the outer layer, the soul, vaporized by something like the extremely hot destructive powers of Sōkyoku and then remove it. Or, forcefully separate it by some method that directly interferes with the with the soul's composition. If in the one-in-a-million chance that the execution by Sōkyoku failed, I had to find that other method." he pulled out a tube-like capsule from his Shihakushō. "In order to do that, I needed the information in the Underground Assembly Hall's Daireishokairō. I carefully went over Urahara Kisuke's past research, since he was the one who devised the technique to combine and bury matter within a soul. I figured that the technique to remove it would definitely be hidden in his research. This is that technique." activating the capsule, he caused six green spikes to break out of the ground around them. With his right hand covered in the similar matter as the spikes, he thrust his hand into Rukia's chest and pulled out the Hōgyoku. "This is a surprise." he noted, gaining his prize. "It's something so small. This is Hōgyoku. This soul itself is uninjured?" he mused. "Such a wonderful technique. But this is unfortunate. I no longer need you." he pulled Rukia up. "Kill her, Gin."

"There's no helping it." Ichimaru shrugged. "Shoot to kill, Shinsō." he activated his Shikai. The white-haired Captain blinked when his extended blade missed its target, hitting Byakuya instead, the Kuchiki Clan Head having snatched Rukia from Aizen's clutches.

"Let's go, Jidanbō!" on the Gatekeeper's shoulder, Kūkaku dropped in from the sky onto the Sōkyoku Hill before Aizen could dispatch Rukia off. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō #63. Raikōhō!" she fired the lightning attack directly at Aizen, who jumped to dodge the attack.

Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng moved in, the former sealing Aizen's Zanpakutō and Suì-Fēng had her Zanpakutō against Aizen's neck.

"This is another rather nostalgic face." Aizen was nonplussed.

"Don't move." Yoruichi warned. "If you move a single muscle..."

"I'll immediately cut off your head." Suì-Fēng promised.

"Kūkaku." Yoruichi greeted her long-time friend.

"Yo, Yoruichi." Kūkaku grinned. "I had too much free time. I took a walk to check in on you."

"They're flashy." Ichimaru tsked. "What should I do?"

"Don't move." Matsumoto was instantly behind him, her Zanpakutō resting against his neck.

"This is as far you you go." Yoruichi declared.

"What did you say?" Aizen inquired.

"Can't you tell, Aizen?" Yoruichi retorted. "You no longer have a place to run away to." she declared as the other ranking officers of the Gotei 13 arrived, with Ise and Kiyone flanking both of Tula's sides.

Hisagi, also, had his Zanpakutō against his former Captain's throat.

"It's over, Aizen." Tula informed the traitor. "If you still consider yourself Shinigami, you should acknowledge your wrongdoing."

"What's funny?" Yoruichi frowned at Aizen's grin.

"I'm sorry." Aizen replied. "It's time."

"Get away from him, Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi barked, both female Shinigami jumping back just in time to avoid getting hit by the Negación light column that had descended from the sky.

"Impossible!" Ukitake gasped as two Menos Grande opened a Garganta in the sky.

"Menos Grande!" Suì-Fēng was shocked as an entire mass of Manos broke out from the portal.

"A Gillian!" Ōmaeda recognized the Hollow class. "Just how many are there?"

"No..." Hisagi gasped. "There's something behind them." he was forced to jump back with a Negación engulfed Tōsen.

Matsumoto shielded her eyes when the Negación came down on Ichimaru.

"Trying to run away?" Iba pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"Stop." Tula blocked him with the Command Staff.

"Tula-sama?" Iba blinked.

"That light is known as the Negación." Tula explained. "Menos use them when saving one of their own. The moment all three of them are engulfed in the light, it's all over. The inside of the light is its own impenetrable, completely solitary world. Anyone who have fought Manos before should understand this. The second the light was brought down, it's impossible to even touch Aizen."

"Tōsen!" Komamura slammed a fist on the ground as the three traitors were lifted into the air. "Come down here, Tōsen! I won't let you go. Why did you become a Shinigami? Wasn't it for your friends who perished? Wasn't it to fight for justice? Where did your justice disappear to?"

"I've told you, Komamura." Tōsen replied. "All that is reflected in these eyes is a path covered in more blood. That is where justice already is. The path I walk _is_ justice."

"He's even joined up with the Menos?" Ukitake gaped. "For what purpose?"

"To search for greatness." Aizen answered.

"Have you fallen so low, Aizen?" Ukitake glared.

"You're too proud, Ukitake." Aizen declared. "From the very start, there is no one worthy ruling Olympus. Not you, not me, not even Zeus. However, that emptiness shall end." removing his glasses, he slicked his hair back as he shattered his glasses. "From here on, I will be the only man with the most qualification to rule Olympus. Farewell, Shinigami. And farewell, human ryoka boy." he added, the Menos carrying all three former Captains in their hands. "For a human, you were truly interesting."

* * *

Later...

"2nd and 3rd Patrols, take care of Captain Kuchiki." Iemura ordered. "Patrols 7, 10, 11 and 13, go cure Captain Komamura. Lieutenant Abarai has finished surgery up to the sixth phase. Patrols 8 and 9, get ready to move him.

"Excuse me, 3rd Seat Iemura." one of the remaining Squad 4 members voiced. "What should we do?"

"Help with treating the ryoka." Iemura replied. "You should understand this already. They are Soul Society's saviors; Senshi who had returned Tula-sama back to Seireitei. Well done." he hurried over, hearing Minazuki's cry, indicating Unohana had arrived. "Captain Unohana. What is the condition of Lieutenant Hinamori?

"For now, she has escaped death." Unohana replied. "The rest is up to her. Right now, Isane is taking over the rest of the procedures. Who's remaining?"

"Captain Kuchiki and the ryoka boy." Iemura replied.

"It seems that the ryoka don't need our help." Unohana noted, seeing Inoue was already healing Ichigo. "You pushed yourself too far, haven't you?" she knelt down beside Byakuya. "Kuchiki Rukia, come here." she looked at the younger Shinigami. "Captain Kuchiki is calling for you."

"Rukia, are you there?" Byakuya voiced.

"Yes, nii-sama." Rukia knelt beside her adopted brother.

"There is something I need to tell you." Byakuya stated. "It's a 15-year-old story. That year, I lost m wife before the first plums blossomed. Hisana was your sister. Hisana died in the Real World and was sent to Inuzuiri together with you. However, it was difficult to live. She abandoned you when you were still a baby and fled. That is what she said. Hisana regretted that. Even after she became my wife, every day, she continued to search for you. And then, the spring of the fifth year..." he recounted how Hisana had died after their fifth year of marriage. "I found you the following year. I immediately entered you into the Kuchiki Family. It was the same as with Hisana. Those from the manor argued that it was against the rules to allow someone from Rukongai into the noble family, and that it would lower the Kuchiki name. But I cut through everyone's objections, because I wanted to fulfill my promise with Hisana no matter what. But it was also the truth that I went against the rules. I made a pledge before my parents' graves: in order to alleviate my feeling of unease, I swore that this would be the last time I broke the rules. No matter what happens in the future, I will always obey the laws. I will always carry Hisana's memory with me. But I made two promises that I should not have made. When your death penalty was decided, I was unsure what to do. Protect my vow, or protect the law: the promise that I made to my parents, or my promise to Hisana to protect her sister. Which one of them should I keep? Kurosaki Ichigo, I thank you. Rukia, I'm sorry."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

Tessai: Jinta-dono! Goodness, where could he have gone to play hooky from the store? Jinta-do... (Stops suddenly when his 'In Danger' senses start tingling) I can't allow it!

Kon and Jinta clash against each other in the soccer field.

Tessai: (Runs forward to break the fight) I CANNOT ALLOW IT! (Rips Kon's plush toy body from Jinta's hip)

An 'End' stamp appears in the background.

Chibi Ichigo: (Pops up on screen) This isn't the end!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, with their main goal accomplished, Ichigo and his friends, minus Hasu, return to the human world. However, Rukia decides to remain in the Soul Society rather than leave with Ichigo.


	15. Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings

SailorStar9: With Chapter 13 uploaded, this is Chapter 14 and the final chapter of this book. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 14: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings

* * *

In a recording studio...

"Splash!" Kon popped up from behind the announcing desk, a pair of microphones were already in place in the said desk. "Hey, doing good, you maggots? It's the idol of the Bleach world, Kon-sama! It's finally began. The show that'll warm your and my hearts. The 'Shine, Shinigami Ten Round Battle! We'll Show You All The Shinigami You Want To See, Special'! I'm the MC, Kon and introducing my co-announcer, the one half of the Terrible Twin Duo, Kurosaki Karin!"

"Hey." Karin, dressed in her Suzaku under-armor, sat cross-legged on the swirling chair and turned around to greet the audience.

"You know, between you and me, I'd really wish you'd stop your sister from dressing me up like a girl." Kon complained to the spiritually-aware sister.

"I will once you tell me how you're sometimes in Ichi-nii's body and how you're a stuffed toy at other times." Karin snorted. "I thought so." she nodded after Kon remained silent.

"How come _you_ are the host?" in Shinigami form, Ichigo walked in.

"Hey, Ichi-nii." Karin greeted her brother.

"Karin, you're here too?" Ichigo gaped.

"We don't have much time, so let's move right along." Kon cut in before Ichigo could question his sister. "The other guys keeping us on our toes will be these guys."

"What the heck is this?" Renji looked at the setting.

"Renji, you got called in, too?" Ichigo looked at the redhead.

"There'll be other special guests as well." Karin informed the audience. "So look forward to it. Alrighty then, let's start the first battle."

"First Battle: Ichigo versus Renji!" Kon played the clip.

Insert battle clip from episodes 30 and 31.

"Both of you were uncharacteristically dead serious." Kon noted. "Was it something you ate?"

"Does this fall under the 'Defeat Means Friendship' trope?" Karin wondered.

"Dragging out an old clip like that." Renji snorted. "I'm not the same man I was back then. Now, I could whip you with one hand behind my back."

"What?" Ichigo growled.

"After all, I've gotten five times stronger than I was." Renji bragged.

"If you're five times, I'm ten times." Ichigo snorted.

"Then I'm ten times that." Renji fired back.

"Too bad, I'm a hundred times stronger on top of that." Ichigo countered.

"In that case, I'm a thousand times more than that." Renji snapped.

"Let's just leave these two to their ego pissing-off contest, shall we?" Karin sighed. "Let's go to the next fight. Kon, hit it!"

"Second battle: Ichigo versus Kenpachi!" Kon played the clip.

Insert battle clips from episodes 35 and 39.

"That sure was one gory fight." Kon remarked.

"I was really fighting desperately that time." Ichigo admitted.

"And after beating even Captain Zaraki after that." Renji added. "Ichigo, from now on, Squad 11's gonna be on your tail forever."

"I'm trying to keep a low profile here..." Ichigo protested. "Now that you brought back this video, that Kenpachi's gonna get fired up again."

"We offered to have him as a guest, but he rejected us, saying it was 'Bullshit'." Kon explained.

"That was close..." Ichigo heaved in relief. "Get to the next one already! Next one!"

"Third battle: Ishida versus Mayuri!" Kon declared, Karin playing the clip.

Insert battle clip from episodes 43 and 44.

"Megane-kun, you actually have a role besides repairing my magnificent self?" Kon was astonished.

"How rude." Ishida retorted. "On the pride of the Quincy, I will not lose to Shinigami."

"Welcome on stage, Ishida-sensei." Karin greeted her archery instructor

"Ishida, you were here?" Ichigo blinked.

"Since you invited me as a guest, introduce me more professionally." Ishida tsked.

"Sorry." Kon chuckled. "I forgot."

"I'll remember this next time I repair you." Ishida swore.

"I mean, Mayuri freaking melted!" Kon exclaimed, the clip playing the aftermath of the fight. "Is he really a Shinigami?"

"I hear his true identity lies elsewhere." Renji noted.

"What kind of people does Hasu-nee have in her ranks?" Karin wondered. "Fourth battle: Renji versus Byakuya!"

Insert battle clip from episode 52.

"Did you see that?" Renji bragged when the clip showed his Bankai release. "My Bankai!"

"That design looks like a villain." Kon pointed out.

"The indecisive costume worries me, too." Ishida added. "If you're gonna wear a cape, wear it more like a cape."

"Shut up!" Renji retorted. "Appearances don't matter, and it's not a cape. The important thing is the combat power."

"Didn't you lose that fight?" Karin looked at the redhead.

"I had Captain Kuchiki a hair's breath from defeat." Renji defended. "Next time..."

"That's what _everyone_ says after they lose." Kon mocked. "Fifth fight: Yoruichi versus Suì-Fēng!"

Insert battle clip from episodes 56 and 57.

"She had such a badass technique hidden for later?" Renji gawked as the two women charged up their 'Shunko'. "Shunshin Yoruichi. She'd already became a legend, but her power is still as solid as ever."

"It's hard to understand her." Ichigo sighed. "All this time, I thought she was a cat, then she suddenly transforms."

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Yoruichi chuckled. "It really is a kick seeing everyone surprised faces when they find out my identity."

"Onee-san!" Kon sang. "Won't you please embrace this lowly, stuffed animal to your volley of the gods?"

"Fireball!" Karin scotched the stuffed lion with a low-leveled fireball.

"Nice aim, Karin-chan." Yoruichi grinned at her student.

"Archery lessons with Ishida-sensei have been paying off." Karin shrugged. "Sixth fight: Ichigo versus Byakuya."

Insert battle clip from the later part of episode 57 and episodes 58 and 59.

"How about it?" Ichigo bragged. "This is the power of my Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu."

"What a lame outfit." Kon scoffed. "Is that a skirt? Cotton's coming out!" he whined, Ichigo having stepped on him.

"Kurosaki, don't destroy him." Ishida chided. "It's a hassle fixing him over and over again."

"It's _his_ fault." Ichigo growled, throwing Kon into the wall.

"Ishida-sensei, can we have a shogi match later on?" Karin requested. "I can feel my IQ dropping."

"In any case," Yoruichi cut in. "You really impressed me in this short time. Even I thought there was no way, NO WAY, you could win. But that was really fortunate."

"Now, we're having fun." Kon peeled himself from the wall. "Let's go to the next fight."

"Hey." Hitsugaya voiced. "This ain't the time to be jerking around."

"Jerking around?" Kon echoed. "Who's that flapping his big mouth?"

Karin sweatdropped when Hitsugaya came in and froze Kon into an icicle.

"Oh hey," Ichigo noted. "It's Tōshirō."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya reminded.

"Tōshirō..." Karin looked at the white-haired Captain beside her. "You _do_ remember that I need my co-announcer, right?"

"You think this is the time to be slacking off like this?" Hitsugaya reminded. "We still haven't found Aizen and the others since they escaped. The damage inflicted on Soul Society was grave."

"What is an 'Aizen'?" Kon shivered, Karin having melted off the ice with her Suzaku powers.

"5th Squad Captain, Aizen Sousuke." Hitsugaya went into explanation mode. "The Aizen I knew was a genial and highly popular Captain. In the shadow of the continuing fight against the ryoka who had come seeking Kuchiki Rukia, disquieting actions that could lead to the collapse of Soul Society was about to be set in motion. Aizen was murdered by someone unknown and his Lieutenant Hinamori, who consequently had a nervous breakdown, convinced herself I was the killer based on a letter Aizen left. But that and everything else were all plotted and planned by him. 5th Squad Captain, Aizen Sousuke: I won't forgive you!"

"You're still pretty hung up on that, huh, Tōshirō?" Karin deathpanned.

Crossing his arms, said Captain snorted, "I have a lot of feelings about that bastard."

* * *

One week after Aizen's rebellion...

"How noisy." Yumichika sighed, sitting outside of the Squad 11 barracks and sipping tea with Iba as he heard the commotion going on in the training hall. "Commonplace, though it may be."

"It's good." Iba remarked. "Much better than it being too quiet."

"More importantly," Yumichika looked at his companion. "Tetsu-san, how come you're hanging out around our Squad like it's normal? What happened to Captain Komamura?"

"Well," Iba stated. "Our Captain wants to be alone for a while."

* * *

Elsewhere, in Tula's Temple...

"10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, have arrived as per orders." Hitsugaya announced his arrival at the Temple doors.

"Enter." Tula voiced from within.

"Excuse me." Hitsugaya stepped in.

"Captain Hitsugaya, come closer." Tula instructed.

"Understood." Hitsugaya took his place beside the Winter Goddess at the offering table. "Tula-sama, this is..." he recognized the still sealed Shishin Symbols lying on the rectangular table.

"The Shishin Symbols." Tula confirmed. "I require Hyōrinmaru's powers to release their seals."

"I understand." Hitsugaya nodded. Stepping back, he powered up his Reiatsu. "Reign upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" he activated his Shikai.

* * *

Later that evening...

"What're you doing here?" Kūkaku demanded, letting off punishing Ganju when Rukia approached the cannon's launching platform.

"Wait a sec, nee-chan." Ganju defended. "Her name's Rukia, and she's the one Ichigo and them were desperately trying to..."

"I know." Kūkaku cut in. "Kuchiki Rukia, the Shinigami who killed our brother. That's why I'm asking what she's doing here?"

"I am sorry." Rukia bowed in apology. "I kept thinking I should come to apologize, but because I am a coward, I just kept running away. And that is why I am so late in coming. I am sorry. I am really..."

"That's enough." Kūkaku cut her off. "Don't make a long apology. I heard all the circumstances and everything from Ukitake, so I know that it's not your fault and that you're the one regretting it the most. So as long as I could hear one word of apology from your lips, I decided in my heart a long time ago that I'd call it even. So, that's enough."

"I knew you'd be here." Ichigo voiced from the back, with Inoue in tow. "Looks like you're done here. Let's go back. They said they'll open the Senkaimon for us tomorrow. You're not totally recovered yet, right? Get to bed early, so you can be ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, that's right." Rukia agreed. "I was thinking I should tell you first. I'm thinking of staying here, in Soul Society."

"That so?" Ichigo noted. "I'm glad. If you decided that on your own, then you're comfortable enough to fell you wanna stay. That's pretty good like that. I remembered why I wanted to save you so badly."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide

Isane: (Wakes from her nightmare) Fish paste! Oh good, just a dream. What should I do? (Paces around her bedroom) I'm so scared I can't go back to sleep. Should I go to Kiyone's place? Will they scold me for going to another Squad's barracks this late at night? (Steps out of her room and strolls to the barrack's corridors and see Unohana gazing at the moon with a lamp in her hand)

Unohana: Isane, it has been a difficult day. (Isane takes a seat beside her) Once you have calmed down, rest as much as you need.

Isane: Yes, madam.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next arc, Tula officially reclaims control over the Gotei 13 and the Bount arc starts.


End file.
